Merry Christmas, Gaara
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Lee and Gaara have been married for two years now, and Lee has been living in the Sand with his husband. It's now Christmas time in the Leaf, and the two plan to spend the holidays there with Lee's adoptive family, Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei. However, Guy and Gaara's dislike and distrust of each other may cause some problems... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Misunderstandings

It was Christmas time in the Leaf, and that meant it was cold. Incredibly cold. The darkening sky was overcast with clouds that blocked out the sun and threatened to dump yet more snow on the Hidden Leaf. Gaara didn't like it.

However, even in this accursed cold, he could still appreciate the beauty of the freshly fallen snow and the festive lights and tinsel that were strung along almost every building. He would be able to appreciate it more fully from inside where it was warm and where he could bundle up under an obscene number of blankets. Preferably with something warm to drink.

Lee however, hardly seemed to notice the cold. In fact, it almost seemed as though he was ENJOYING it.

The green clad taijutsu master walked hand in hand with Gaara down the familiar snow covered streets, a bright smile on his face and both of their luggage bags swung over his shoulder. His soft cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the frosty air, but he hardly noticed. This felt AMAZING after being in the Sand Village for so long. He had been melting there, and literally ran the risk of having a heatstroke if he trained or exercised too strenuously. He more than welcomed the cold.

Not only that, but the sight of snow really got Lee into the Christmas spirit! It was hard to get into the spirit of Christmas in the Sand Village where it was always so hot... But, Christmas was only three days away now, and he was looking forward to spending it with Guy, Kakashi, and his beloved husband Gaara.

"This will be so much fun, Gaara sama!" Lee announced loudly and excitedly.

Gaara shivered and pulled his heavy jacket tighter around himself with his free hand. "I hope so, Lee chan..." Anytime they spent a large amount of time with Kakashi and Guy things ended up getting tense between Gaara and Lee's sensei. He didn't want to ruin Christmas for his lover...

Lee didn't seem worried however, as he only continued to smile. "I know so. There is no way it could not be!"

After a short time, they arrived at the familiar home that Lee had grown up in. It was still strange to stand before this door and knock to ask for permission inside rather than just letting himself in. Sometimes it almost brought tears to his eyes, the fact that he no longer lived here... But then he remembered what Kakashi and Guy had told him when he began to cry while in the process of moving to the Sand; "This will always be your home, Lee. No matter how far away you are or how long you've been gone."

Before they even had a moment to wait, the door swung open and a green blur lunged out to scoop Lee up in a crushing hug that completely lifted the lithe boy off of the ground and caused him to drop their luggage.

"Oh LEEE!" shouted Guy through joyful, manly tears. "I've missed you so much!"

Lee immediately returned the hug, tears already pouring from his eyes. "I have missed you too, Guy sensei!"

Gaara watched with a barely concealed pout as his husband clung to the giant oaf, the two of them shouting their love for each other and how happy they were to see each other again. It tore Gaara's heart in two. He knew that he should be happy to see Lee happy... but he wished that he himself could make his husband smile like that.

Kakashi stepped into the doorway, picking up the dropped luggage and setting it inside beside the door before waiting for his turn to hug their adopted son. But he paused when he noticed Gaara's sour mood. It wasn't hard to guess why he was so sullen. Lee had told Kakashi that Gaara could be a very jealous person at times, especially of Guy, and Kakashi had seen the aftermath of some of their more heated arguments. Kakashi would rather that not become an issue right before Christmas.

Shifting, Kakashi stepped aside and motioned to get Gaara's attention. "You look like you're freezing to death." he mused lightheartedly, but still in his trademark uninterested tone. "Come in, I've got blankets and hot cocoa ready for you."

Gaara didn't hesitate to accept the offer, kicking the snow off of his boots before entering the warmth of the house. After unfastening the sand gourd from his back and setting it on the floor next to their luggage, Gaara was motioned toward the couch. He sat down into the warm cushions and pulled the blankets Kakashi had mentioned tightly around himself. The copy ninja really knew him well.

In no time, Kakashi reappeared with a mug of hot cocoa in hand. "Here. Get warmed up."

The Kazekage almost purred to feel the warmth of the mug in his cold hands, taking a careful sip of the sweet, hot drink. He felt it glide all the way down his throat, warming him right to his belly. He couldn't suppress a sigh of delight. After a second of reveling, he cast a small smile to Kakashi. "Thank you."

The copy ninja just waved off his thanks as he shifted to sit beside Gaara on the couch. "No problem. Can't have you catching a cold right before Christmas." he mused with a sideways glance at the young Kazekage. "So, how was your trip to the Leaf? Did your siblings come with you?"

Gaara nodded softly. "Yes. Kankuro and Temari wished to spend the holiday with their respective partners." He took another sip of his hot cocoa and let his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. "Our trip was uneventful, thankfully. Just a lot of walking and... snow." His expression turned sour at the mention of the frozen precipitation.

Kakashi smirked a little beneath his mask. "We'll be sure to keep it warm in here for you." he mused, though couldn't help but imagine Guy turning the thermostat down to freeze Gaara... Honestly, he wouldn't put it past Guy to try something like that, and Kakashi decided he would have to keep a keen eye on his husband for the next few days.

"So," Kakashi began again, "How long are the two of you staying?"

"A week. Lee wanted to stay for the days after Christmas as well." he explained while casting a glance back toward his husband, seeing that he and his sensei had actually made it inside the house and had shut the door, but were still wrapped up in each others arms and loving on one another. He frowned again and turned firmly away from the two, focusing instead on his drink.

Kakashi, ever mindful, noticed the exchange and could sense Gaara's growing unhappiness and irritation. He could understand Gaara wanting to spend quality time with his husband over the holiday, but he could also understand Lee and Guy wanting to do the same. Not to mention that Kakashi himself would like to spend time with Lee and Guy as a family as well. It was going to be hard to keep everyone happy... But, he had some ideas. If he could just keep Guy from finding ways to exclude Gaara...

Standing from the couch, Kakashi approached the two taijutsu masters and interrupted their love fest by enfolding Lee in his arms and holding him tight to his chest. "I've missed you too, you know." he mused playfully, smiling when he felt Lee's arms immediately latch around him like a vice.

"Kakashi sensei, I have missed you as well!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes still wet with tears of joy as he squeezed his 'mother' in a tight embrace.

The tightness of the hug forced some of Kakashi's breath out of his lungs, and his voice was a little strained when he spoke, "I-I was beginning to wonder." Lee still didn't know how to control his strength when it came to hugs. It made him wonder how Gaara handled Lee's affections. With a chuckle, Kakashi pulled back from the crushing hug just enough to look into Lee's eyes. "I'm really glad you both could make it." he said, his tone much warmer and more sincere than usual.

Lee smiled warmly in return, his heart throbbing happily. "So am I. I have been looking forward to seeing you both again." As he spoke, Kakashi began guiding him back toward the couch where he was coaxed to sit next to Gaara. Which he did happily and without complaint.

He pressed himself tight against his husband's side, wiggling up under the blankets with him. He didn't notice the way Gaara stubbornly tried not to look at him, or how he didn't reciprocate his affections. Instead, he leaned in closer to sweetly nuzzle their cold cheeks together. "I am so excited to spend Christmas with all of the people most precious to me."

Gaara's eyes widened faintly and he couldn't keep a faint blush from creeping into his cheeks. The warmth and joy in Lee's voice, as well as the sincere love in that simple nuzzle, warmed him more than the cup of hot cocoa he was nursing. He was included, Lee didn't only mean Guy and Kakashi...

Instantly, Gaara relaxed against his lover's side and returned his affectionate nuzzling with a warm, loving smile. "I look forward to spending Christmas with my precious ones too." he whispered, a hand slipping away from the mug to slide down to Lee's belly, resting there beneath the blankets.

Gaara's hand was still warm from the mug, and Lee shivered in delight before placing a hand over his husband's. He was so happy to be here, to be in the first true home he had ever known with his whole family... There was nowhere else in all the world he would rather be than right here.

Guy frowned a little at the way Gaara got so close to his Lee, hating the way they cuddled and loved on each other. That dirty Sand ninja was just reveling in the fact that he had managed to completely steal Lee away from him, and now he was rubbing it in! Look at him, smugly cuddling his Lee like that... HE wanted to be cuddling Lee! A few hugs at the door were not enough for Guy! It wasn't like GAARA didn't get to see Lee everyday! ...Like Guy used to...

Taking a confident step closer to the couch, Guy gave his student a broad grin. "It's been so long, Lee! What do you say we go do some training? Just the two of us!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed to a death glare on the jonin, while Lee's widened with excitement.

Just as Lee was fixing to stand, his mouth opened to accept the offer, Kakashi cut in sharply. "They just got here, Guy. They've been walking for four days, I'm sure Lee could use a day to rest."

Guy gave Kakashi an almost betrayed expression, his eyes wide and hurt. "But Kakashi-!"

"Besides, it's getting late, and I AM cooking dinner for them, remember? I could use your help in the kitchen." said Kakashi sternly, his visible eye narrowing on his husband before he turned to start back into the kitchen. "Come help me finish up."

With that, Guy's plans were thoroughly thwarted, at least for now, and he pouted as he followed Kakashi into the kitchen. But not before calling over his shoulder, "Tomorrow then, Lee!"

In that instant, Lee's smile could have lit the whole Leaf Village. "Yes! I look forward to it Guy sensei!"

And just like that, the moment was ruined for Gaara. He knew, without a doubt, that that oafish moron that Lee called a sensei would do everything in his power to keep him away from Lee over the holidays. And Lee would just let him do it. Like he always did...

Gaara pulled his hand away from Lee's belly and once again focused all of his attention on his cocoa. He couldn't wait for this stupid holiday to be over so that they could leave. He wanted to go home, where he could have Lee at his side again.

Lee watched his parents disappear into the kitchen before returning his attention to Gaara, and pausing a little to notice his sudden change in mood. "Gaara sama? What is wrong?" he asked gently with a little cock of his head.

The Kazekage glared into his mug. He wanted so badly to tell Lee EXACTLY what was wrong and exactly what he thought about his dumb ass sensei... but he held his tongue. "Nothing." he replied shortly, his tone much more hateful than he had intended.

A fact that did not go unnoticed by Lee, who looked surprised as well as hurt. "Gaara sama... I do not understand, you were so happy a moment ago..." As he thought about it, however, he quickly realized why Gaara's mood had suddenly turned sour. A pout came to his features.

"You are upset because Guy sensei asked me to train with him?" he asked, taking the stiffening of Gaara's hands and shoulders as a yes. Lee bit his bottom lip, hands tightening into loose fists. "Why?" he asked suddenly, his voice slightly louder and sharper than he had meant for it to be.

Lee was not one to become angered easily, or to start an argument, but they had been over this SO many times. Some of their worst arguments had been about Guy sensei and Gaara's jealousy over him. Some of them had even ended with Lee bruised. All of them ended with him crying...

Gaara let out a low, husky growl, "You KNOW why."

"Knowing why does not mean that I understand it. I have TOLD you that Guy sensei is precious to me as a father, the only father I have ever known. Why must you try to pervert that?" he ask in a harsh whisper, trying to keep his voice down so as not to alert his parents to their arguing.

"Why must YOU always choose him over me?" Gaara demanded in the same harsh whisper, his jade eyes narrowed dangerously on his husband. "You say you want to spend time with both of us, but you always spend all of your time with HIM."

Lee's eyes narrowed, anger and disbelief reflecting in their gaze as tears began to well. "I am MARRIED to you! I do not even LIVE here anymore! I would just like to spend some time with him while I have a chance to! How is that choosing him over you?!"

"Do you regret it? Marrying me and moving to the Sand?" asked Gaara sharply. "Would you rather still be here with him?"

"No! How can you even ask me that?! I love you! I am happy with my life with you! I just wish that you..." his voice became thicker and thicker with repressed sobs until he had to stop, a hand coming to cover his mouth. His shoulders began to shake and tears streamed down his cheeks.

This isn't how today was supposed to go... They weren't supposed to be fighting, Gaara wasn't supposed to feel rejected or left out. Lee hadn't meant to make him feel that way... But he hadn't seen Guy sensei in so long, he just wanted to spend time with him and catch up, to train with him like they used to. He had missed his sensei and father figure so much. How was that wrong of him?

"I just wish that you would try to understand..." Lee sobbed in a shaky whisper before pushing himself out from under the covers and off of the couch, hurrying down the hall and into the bathroom where he could clean up his tears and pull himself together without fear of Guy or Kakashi seeing...

Beneath the anger and bitter jealousy, Gaara's heart twisted painfully to have made his husband cry - and only a few moments after having arrived at his old home. Lee had been so looking forward to this, and he was already ruining it for him... Why did he have to be this way? Why did he always hurt those precious to him?

Why hadn't Lee found someone better..?

Gaara brought a hand up to clutch at his chest, right above his heart, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He shouldn't have even come. He should have stayed in the Sand. He didn't belong here...

It took a while, but Lee finally emerged from the bathroom with his face cleaned up and eyes devoid of tears. One would never guess that he had been crying. It certainly helped that his nose and cheeks had already been a little pink from the chill of the winter air. However, his shoulders were sagging and his eyes were heavy lidded, sure signs of his disheartened mood.

He sat back down beside his lover, but did not cuddle up to him like before, or even look at him. He just kept his gaze down at his lap. To Gaara, it seemed like Lee was sitting beside him now in an effort to pretend that everything was normal between them, to keep his parents from becoming suspicious. He didn't like it, this feeling that Lee was only at his side now because he had to be.

Gaara cast a faint look at his lover and hesitated, trying to decide whether he wanted to apologize or tell his lover to just go in the kitchen with his beloved sensei. Both options left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why should he apologize? Was it not within his right to want to spend time with his husband? Even though he regretted being angry with Lee, he still felt he had every right to be.

With a sigh, the Sand ninja once again returned his attention to his cooling mug of cocoa, ignoring his husband in favor of the sweet drink. Lee could decide for himself who he wanted to spend time with. It wasn't as if Gaara didn't already know who his choice would be.

Lee glanced over when he heard the sigh, seeing Gaara's attention firmly latched onto his drink. Gaara was ignoring him, that much was obvious. His heart throbbed painfully and tears threatened to build in his eyes once more, but he blinked them away firmly as he returned his gaze to his lap.

He hesitated for a few minutes longer before sighing and pushing himself up. "I am going to go help in the kitchen."

As Lee walked away, Gaara couldn't keep from glaring after him. Just as he'd expected, Lee chose to spend time with Guy rather than with him. How predictable.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder when he heard Lee's familiar footsteps entering the kitchen, immediately noticing his depressed appearance. "Something wrong, Lee?" he asked casually.

Lee forced a smile and shook his head. "No, of course not! Everything is great! I was just hoping to help you finish dinner, if that is alright."

Guy beamed from ear to ear, answering before Kakashi even had a chance to open his mouth. "Of course you can, Lee!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around the young man, his hands covered with residue from the various foods he had handled and helped prepare. "It'll be just like old times!"

Lee smiled happily, not minding at all that his sensei was getting his jumpsuit dirty, as he returned the hug. But Kakashi could see the light missing from his eyes. The pure joy that Lee had been displaying earlier was gone, and was replaced with sadness.

It appeared that his efforts to keep Lee and Gaara out of an argument had been for nothing... He would have to fix that later, however, as he couldn't leave dinner right now. Instead, he smiled warmly. "Guy could use the help, you know how he is with cooking." he mused, getting a chuckle from Lee and an embarrassed laugh from Guy.

"You know I don't understand these recipes, Kakashi!" he announced jovially.

Within moments, the three of them had settled into old routines. Lee and Kakashi handled the cooking expertly while Guy mostly watched in astonishment and a great deal of confusion. He didn't understand how they could throw all of these ingredients together the way they did and make something edible. Not only that, but they moved together so skillfully that it almost reminded Guy of a dance.

They twisted around each other gracefully, avoiding being in the others way while going about taking things out of the oven and putting things in. One would check something simmering on the stove while the other tended to the bowls of ingredients that they were currently turning into something delicious, and then they would switch places without a word.

Well, without a word of warning anyway. They were constantly chattering and talking with each other, laughing and smiling. It really was just like old times. All of them together, just enjoying being a family... It warmed Guy's heart and almost brought tears to his eyes. It was almost so perfect that he could forget all about that wretched Sand ninja being in his home.

Kakashi could see the happiness returning to Lee's eyes, and the tension leaving his shoulders. The more they talked and laughed together, the more Lee became his old self again. It brought a warm smile to the copy ninja's features, which was of course hidden beneath his mask.

Before long, dinner was ready and all that was left was to call Gaara in. Lee offered to set the table, but Kakashi had a better idea. "Don't worry about it, Guy and I will handle that. You go get Gaara." he said as he was already getting out plates and motioning for Guy to get the silverware.

Lee nipped his bottom lip nervously and hesitated a little. He hated dealing with Gaara when he was jealous... But, maybe he had cooled down by now. Lee certainly had. In fact, he was feeling perfectly happy again! Surely Gaara was feeling better now too.

Lee headed to the doorway to peek into the living room, opening his mouth to speak - and paused when Gaara was nowhere to be seen. He stepped out into the living room with a confused expression, looking around for clues.

Gaara's mug sat on the coffee table, the remains of its contents cold and forgotten.

Next, his eyes shot to the front door where their luggage remained, as well as Gaara's sand gourd.

Lee relaxed and let out a subconscious sigh. Good, so long as that was still here, Gaara was still here too. Of course, it wasn't likely that Gaara would leave anyway in this cold. Lee chuckled a little at that thought, finding it amusing that even anger would not drive Gaara out into the cold.

He started down the hall to check the bathroom, but found it empty. The next logical place to look was his old bedroom. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and peaked inside, holding his breath without realizing it... and letting it out in relief when he saw Gaara sitting on his bed. The red of his husband's outfit really stood out against the bright green of Lee's bed sheets. It was quite festive really!

Lee chuckled as he fully pushed the door open and stepped inside. "There you are. I have been looking for you." he said cheerfully, trying to pretend that their earlier argument had never happened. "Dinner is ready."

Gaara sat motionlessly on the bed, glaring at something on the wall. "I'm not hungry." he answered, his tone huskier and darker than usual.

Lee drooped, his expression falling. It seemed Gaara wasn't feeling better... but he kept trying. He forced his smile to return. "Come on, Gaara sama. Kakashi sensei and I made all kinds of sweets for you!" he insisted as he sat down beside his lover.

Gaara seemed tempted, but he still did not budge. He didn't even speak this time. He just kept glaring at the wall. Finally, Lee followed his gaze - and tensed. Now it made sense why he was glaring at that particular spot on the wall.

Adorning the green walls of his bedroom were many Guy sensei posters, but the particular one Gaara was focusing his hatred on was the biggest one by far. It was Lee's favorite one actually. It was an artist's rendition of Guy sensei mid Leaf Hurricane, a fierce look of determination on his face as his muscles were strained from the force he was exerting to defeat his enemy. It was so cool!

But Gaara, of course, did not share the sentiment...

Lee sighed quietly and let his gaze return to his lover. "You are still upset over this?" he asked gently. "Really, it is silly to be so jealous of Guy sensei."

Gaara's frown deepened. "My concerns are silly to you. I already know that."

"No! That is not what I meant! I only meant that your worries over Guy sensei are silly!" he quickly reiterated. "I take all of your concerns seriously. I would never make you feel as though your worries do not matter to me. At least..." his expression became worried and apologetic, "I hope that I have not made you feel that way... That was never my intention at all... I am very sorry, Gaara sama..."

Gaara sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't know what to say. In his heart, he knew that Lee wasn't the one who should be apologizing, but he couldn't force an apology from his own lips. Why should he? After all, it wasn't fair that Lee always, ALWAYS, chose Guy over him when they were in the Leaf. He longed for the days when they would walk to the river together, spend all day together just talking, or kissing, or...

He reopened his eyes and spoke without sparing a glance at his husband, "You should go eat before dinner gets cold. Guy will be looking for you." His voice was cold, and almost venomous when he spoke Guy's name.

Lee looked shocked before bristling, not only because his apology had been rudely thrown back in his face, but because Gaara KNEW that it bothered him when he left the honorific off of Guy sensei's name. Especially when saying it in such a hateful tone.

Huffing, he stood from the bed and started for the door. "Fine. But I DID try to spend time with you, and YOU chose to spend that time alone. I do not want to hear you say that I chose Guy sensei over you." he said in a voice that just barely kept from being a growl before opening the door and exiting without looking back.

Gaara's fists tightened on the bed sheets, his heart throbbing painfully. Lee thought that one meal together would be enough to say that he wasn't choosing his teacher over his own husband? As if all of them eating dinner together somehow counted as personal time with his husband? Gaara knew as well as Lee did that if he HAD gone to dinner it would have been spent with Gaara sitting quietly and listening while Guy and Lee talked the whole time. He would have had to listen to Lee giggle and laugh at everything Guy said, watch him give his smiles to that fool so freely, watch him blush when Guy praised how much he had grown...

He couldn't stop the images of them together from coming unbidden into his head. It was all too easy to imagine Guy laying Lee down onto the soft grass around their training area, his hands roaming all over Lee's body, tracing his defined pecs and abs appreciatively through green spandex, before dipping lower and lower until his digits brushed over Lee's hardening member. And Lee would allow it, he would give Guy those sweet sounds of pleasure that were only meant for Gaara's ears, as he arched into the touch...

The Kazekage became aware of a grinding sound, and realized that he was gritting his teeth. He was also shaking with barely suppressed rage that threatened to overflow. If it did, it was likely that he would destroy every Guy sensei poster in the room, and while that would make him SO happy, he knew how deeply it would hurt Lee... and that was the only thing that kept him restrained, even though it frustrated him.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Gaara managed to somewhat lock his fury away. He was glad now that the Akatsuki had taken Shukaku... If they hadn't, he would be running the risk of letting the beast out right now.

Still trembling with repressed rage, he scooted back and laid down on the bed, rolling onto his side to face away from the door, facing the wall. The wall that was almost the exact same color of Guy's jumpsuit. Sighing, Gaara screwed his eyes shut.

As he laid there, trying to will this trip away, and wishing that he had found some excuse stay in the Sand and keep Lee with him, he made a decision; Lee was not going anywhere alone with Guy. Which meant he definitely was not going training with that man tomorrow. He didn't care what he had to do to keep his lover here. He would hold him down if he had to.

Lee walked briskly, eager to get away from his husband and be back in the much more welcoming company of his family. Maybe it was for the best that Gaara wasn't coming to dinner. This way, he wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder and making sure that he wasn't upsetting Gaara just because he was talking to Guy sensei. It would have been better if Gaara hadn't even come with him to the Leaf.

Guilt suddenly slammed into his stomach, surprised at himself to have thought something like that. Lee drooped heavily. That was a horrible thing to think... It was Christmas, how could he not want to spend it with his husband? But, how could his husband expect him to not want to spend an equal amount of time with both Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei?

Tears started to well in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and took a calming breath. He couldn't let his parents know that anything was wrong between Gaara sama and himself. Guy sensei would be furious if he found out that Gaara had hurt his feelings, and he didn't want those two getting in a fight. They would literally kill each other.

So, as he stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious smell of dinner and the loving gaze of his parents, he forced a bright smile. "Gaara sama is tired from the trip. He said that he would prefer to rest for now." The lie tasted bitter on his tongue, but it was better than letting them know the truth.

Guy seemed relieved and smiled happily. "Hah! That's because he lacks your youth and energy, Lee!"

Kakashi, however, frowned as he could tell that Lee was lying. The boy had never been good at it, he always pouted at himself afterwards, even if it was hidden beneath a smile. But he didn't call Lee out on it. He understood his reason. "Too bad. I guess he can have some of these sweets for breakfast in the morning then."

Lee nodded in agreement as he took a seat beside Guy sensei, that fake smile still on his face. "Yes, I am sure he would enjoy that."

"So anyway Lee, how has your training been going? Have you kept up?" Guy asked with a big smile, effectively getting the subject off of Gaara. He pretended not to notice, for Lee's sake, but he could tell that something was wrong, and he knew it had something to do with Gaara. That Sand ninja was upsetting Lee somehow, and he intended to put a stop to it. But for now, just getting Lee's mind off of him would have to do.

The rest of dinner was spent in comfortable conversation, the three of them catching up on what had been going on and what they had been up to lately. Lee was particularly interested in hearing about what kind of missions his parents had been on, as well as Neji and Tenten. After Lee had asked a few questions about his old teammates, Guy promised to take him to visit with them tomorrow before they went training, which really excited Lee. He couldn't wait to see how much they had improved, and show them his progress as well. Maybe he could even get Neji to agree to a sparring match!

Eventually, they all decided they should suspend the conversation in favor of putting the leftovers away. It was after this that Lee realized how dark it had gotten. It had been a little late when they arrived, but it was pitch black out now. His next realization was that he was feeling quite exhausted. He longed for a shower and then his bed.

A yawn slipped past Lee's lips and Guy smiled warmly. "You look exhausted Lee. You should get some rest, so you'll be full of youthful energy for tomorrow's training!" he said excitedly as he gave his precious student and adopted son a thumbs up.

Lee smiled as brightly as he could while so tired. "Right, Guy sensei!" he returned, but not quite matching Guy's enthusiasm. He would have if not for another yawn trying to interrupt him.

Guy, overwhelmed with love for his adorable Lee, scooped the boy completely up into his arms, holding him bridal style and squeezing him close to his chest. Like he used to when the boy was tiny. Where had the years gone? How had Lee grown up so fast? "Oh Lee... I've missed you so much." he whispered warmly into the glossy black locks.

Lee had been surprised at first to suddenly have his feet scooped out from under him, but the familiar hold quickly had him melting into Guy's powerful arms. He hadn't been held like this in a long time... He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed it until now. Even after all this time, and how much he had grown, Guy could still hold him effortlessly, as though he hadn't gotten any bigger at all. It was comforting. "I have missed you too, Guy sensei..." he whispered in return.

As wonderful and comfortable as this was, Lee couldn't help but think of how furious Gaara would be if he walked in and saw him like this, in Guy's arms. It made Lee's heart ache that Gaara just couldn't understand that Guy was a father to him. Guy had taken care of him, taken him in when no one else had wanted him. They had formed such a deep, powerful bond over the years. They had been father and son as well as teacher and student. It felt natural being in Guy's arms and reaffirming those bonds.

But he just couldn't make Gaara see it that way. Gaara would accuse him of loving Guy more than him, of wanting to have... SEX with his father figure... Was it wrong of them to be so attached to one another? Was it wrong of Lee to be so close to his sensei, especially when he knew that it would upset Gaara? Were these problems between them... his fault?

Guy felt Lee tensing up in his arms and tightened his hold, as if he could protect him from whatever was going through his head at that moment. "What's wrong, Lee?" he asked softly, hoping that his student would finally tell him what was going on. If that Sand ninja was hurting his precious student in any way, he wanted to know. Then he wanted to rip him apart.

Lee squeezed his eyes shut as he could feel tears welling up yet again. He just couldn't stop being so close to Guy, no matter how badly it upset Gaara. There was nothing impure about their love for each other! It was the love of a father and son, nothing more. Even the thought of refusing Guy's hugs or turning down his offers to train made Lee want to break down and weep.

A sob slipped past his lips and he buried his face in his teacher's chest. "I-I... have just really missed you..." he whimpered out.

It wasn't a lie. He just couldn't tell his sensei the whole truth. To tell him what Gaara thought about their closeness would be far too embarrassing and awkward... Not only that, but Guy would challenge Gaara right on the spot. He couldn't deal with his sensei and his husband being even more at odds with each other...

Hearing Lee's sobs broke Guy's heart... There was something more hiding under the surface, something Lee wasn't telling him. He knew it had something to do with Gaara, and everything in him was screaming at him to protect Lee from that monster. What if he was hurting him? What if Lee didn't want to be with him anymore and Gaara was forcing him to stay? What if he was raping Lee?

"Lee..." Guy started in a low tone as he held Lee protectively, "if Gaara is hurting you, I want you to tell me."

Lee's eyes widened a little and he pulled back from his sensei's chest to look up into his eyes, seeing an intense desire to protect him burning in them. However, it was almost drowned out by the deep rage and hatred that still burned in Guy's heart for Gaara. It was frightening really... He had never seen his sensei hate anyone, let alone so deeply.

Shaking his head, Lee quickly tried to quell those worries. "No, no! It is nothing like that, Guy sensei." he assured as he wiped his cheeks of the tears there. He smiled once more, forcing his worries away so that they wouldn't show in his eyes. "I just missed you both so much. I am just exhausted and my emotions got away from me, that is all." he promised.

Guy didn't look convinced, but Kakashi took it upon himself to step in and help Lee. "He's just tired Guy. You two are always emotional together, let alone when you haven't seen each other in a while." he offered nonchalantly, getting an odd look from Guy who then returned his gaze to Lee.

"Do you promise me that's all it is, Lee?" he asked as he looked deep into his student's eyes, searching those black pearls for any sign of deception. "Don't lie to me."

The younger shivered a little nervously under the intense scrutiny, hunkering up slightly. Guy sensei could be very intimidating when he wanted to be... "I-I promise. Gaara sama is not hurting me." At least, not the way his sensei thought he was.

Guy frowned as he looked into Lee's eyes a little longer, searching them, before finally seeming satisfied. "All right. Just know that you can always tell me anything, Lee." he said, his tone softening to the warm tone he usually used when speaking with Lee. "I just want to protect you. I can't bare the thought of you being hurt..." His hold tightened on Lee yet again.

Lee cuddled up in Guy's arms as he nuzzled up under his teacher's chin softly. "I know... But you do not have to worry. I promise." After another few moments of reveling in his father's comforting, protective hold, Lee sighed and decided he should go get a shower and head to bed. He needed energy for tomorrow after all.

The three said their good nights, gave a few more hugs, and then Lee left for the bathroom, grabbing his and Gaara's luggage on his way, including Gaara's gourd.

Once he heard the bathroom door click shut, Kakashi turned his gaze to Guy, who's brows were furrowed in deep thought and his hands curled into fists. He was still worrying... The copy ninja stepped forward and slipped into Guy's arms skillfully, sliding his arms around his husband's tense back to hold him comfortingly. "You should relax. Lee told you he was just tired."

Guy completed their embrace, but gave his husband an almost scolding expression. "Don't play dumb, Kakashi. You know something else is going on. In fact, I think you know exactly what's going on and you're not telling me about it."

This time, Kakashi tensed. "Guy..." He didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Guy to start accusing him. To make matters worse, Guy was right.

The taijutsu master glared down at his spouse. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Kakashi. I know something is wrong with Lee, and you know what it is." He released his hold on Kakashi and pulled away from the embrace. "If that monster is hurting Lee and you're hiding it from me, Kakashi, I will -"

"Don't you DARE accuse me of hiding something like that." Kakashi interrupted sharply, his visible eye narrowing. "Do you honestly think that I would let something like that happen to Lee? I know that his bond with me isn't as strong as the one he shares with you, but I do love him like my own son and I would never let someone hurt him like that."

"Then what IS going on Kakashi? Why won't you tell me?" Guy demanded.

"It's not my place to say. If Lee wanted you to know, he would have told you already." he said firmly. "I'm trying to fix it before it gets out of hand."

"It's already out of hand! They've only been here for a few hours and I can already tell that Lee is miserable!" argued Guy in as hushed a tone as he could manage. He didn't want Lee to hear them argue.

"It's not what you think it is! Lee is happy with Gaara, they're just having some problems! Like ALL couples sometimes do!"

Guy shook his head with a sound of irritation. "Fine. If you won't tell me then I'll get Lee to tell me tomorrow while we're training. Maybe he'll be more willing to open up when he's safely away from that monster." he growled as he turned to take a step toward the door. But he cast one more glare over his shoulder. "If that monster is hurting Lee, I'm holding you responsible. I told you I didn't trust him, but you wouldn't listen to me. Now Lee is paying the price." he said in an accusing tone, before leaving the kitchen and heading for their bedroom.

Kakashi glared, hearing their bedroom door shut rather sharply... and he sighed, slumping into one of the seats at the table. He rested an elbow against the dining table surface and pressed his face into his hand. This was NOT going well, and he felt like he was getting a headache... Now he not only had Gaara and Lee to worry about, but he had to fix things between Guy and himself too. This was turning out to be a really awful Christmas, and Kakashi wanted a stiff drink.

Lee sighed to himself yet again as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair absentmindedly. He was deep in thought about Gaara, trying to think of any way to fix things. He really didn't want them to be upset with each other through Christmas... It was supposed to be a joyous time, spent laughing and spending time together with your loved ones. Not fighting and wishing to be apart from one another...

He wondered if he should have invited Gaara to take a shower with him, but his stubborn husband probably would have refused anyway. For accusing Lee of not wanting to spend time with him, Gaara certainly didn't put any effort into spending time with him either... When Lee tried to spend time with him he just acted as though he didn't want him there, like he wanted Lee to go away. It was confusing and hurtful... He didn't understand what Gaara wanted him to do.

Once all of the conditioner had been rinsed from his hair, Lee turned off the shower, pulled the curtain back, and stepped out into the foggy bathroom. He grabbed a towel and began to dry his soggy hair, scrubbing until it was dry enough not to drip, leaving it thoroughly ruffled and sticking up wildly. He didn't pay it any mind however as he turned his attention instead to drying his body.

In a few moments he had finished getting dried off, had brushed his teeth, and was very ready for bed. The taijutsu master left the bathroom with all of their luggage slung over his shoulder, tiptoed down the hall, and carefully opened the door to his old bedroom. It was dark, and there was no sign of movement. Maybe Gaara had fallen asleep.

Slipping inside quietly, Lee went about unloading the baggage from his shoulders as silently as possible, starting with setting Gaara's heavy gourd down beside the door and placing their luggage beside it.

With that done, he eagerly crawled into bed and wiggled up under the covers, sighing contentedly as he nuzzled into the familiar orange pillow. Mmm, this bed wasn't as plush and luxurious as their bed in the Kazekage mansion, but it was still perfectly comfortable.

Lee was exhausted from the long walk, and he could already feel sleep pulling at his senses. Perhaps a good nights rest would make both himself and Gaara less cranky. Hesitantly, Lee wiggled closer to Gaara's still form and curled up close to his back, trying to be close to him, to show that he still loved him and wanted them to be okay... but honestly, he wasn't sure if Gaara was even awake to receive the sentiment. So he sighed quietly and let himself slip into the blissful slumber that his body desperately desired.

Gaara, however, remained awake, his mind a whirlwind of bitter jealousy, anger, sorrow, and regret. It was confusing and frustrating trying to feel all of these emotions at once. So he lay there awake for hours, fuming and thinking, until sleep finally claimed him. But even his dreams were troubled and restless with nightmares of Lee being pulled away from him and into Guy's arms.

Even in his dreams, he couldn't have Lee at his side...


	2. Boiling Points

**I should have said this in the first chapter, but I actually forgot to add the author's note... This fic was written entirely for my wonderful sister for Christmas. It's based in our headcanon for Lee and Gaara and the way their relationship works. That being said, I was not intending to post this anywhere, because it was just for us, so I may not have explained certain things in a way that an outside audience would easily understand. But, I don't think it will be too hard to understand. Hopefully most of it will make sense to everyone.**

 **WARNING: There are mentions of rape in this chapter! In our world, Gaara raped Lee during the chuunin exams. Lee fell in love with him later on, after Gaara had changed and become a good guy, sometime after he saved Lee from Kimimaro. This is NOT a Stockholm, or abusive relationship kind of story.**

* * *

The sun was just beginning its ascent above the horizon and hilltops of the Leaf, but could find no break in the thick clouds to shine through. The winter clouds, heavy with snow, allowed the sun no opportunity to warm the bite out of the cold morning air, firmly blocking its happy pastels of morning light.

However, even without the sun's light as a guide, Lee woke and began to rise with the sun as he always did.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and his vision was immediately filled with red. A sight that was quite familiar by now, after having shared a bed with Gaara for so long. The red-head was still on his side, with his back facing Lee. It seemed he hadn't moved all night. His body was motionless save for the rise and fall of his soft, steady breaths. He was still asleep.

A drowsy smile crept into Lee's features. Even after Shukaku had been pulled from Gaara's body, it was rare to see the former jinchuriki sleeping so soundly. It would be a shame to wake him. Plus, he was still hopeful that a good night's rest would fix Gaara's jealousy. It had worked for Lee, he wasn't upset in the least anymore. Today would be a better day, he was sure of it!

Carefully and slowly, Lee began to push himself up and out of bed. As the covers fell away from him and he placed his feet on the floor, he shivered to feel the chill of cold air on his exposed skin. He was regretting not wearing more than a long shirt to bed... Gaara would hate getting up this morning. Lee wouldn't be surprised if his lover just stayed under the covers and tried to hibernate.

With a muffled yawn, Lee stretched his arms above his head languidly, his body popping and cracking as he limbered up. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tiptoed to his bag and quietly searched through it for a jumpsuit and fresh legwarmers, before quietly exiting the room.

He sneaked into the bathroom to change out of his nightwear, leaving it neatly folded on the clothes hamper, and slip into one of his trademark jumpsuits. After combing his mussed hair into place with his fingers, he smiled and hurried out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen. He could already hear Guy sensei up and about, just like always. Though he was surprised to hear Kakashi sensei's voice as well. It was rare for him to be out of bed this early.

Lee walked into the kitchen with a smile much too bright for this hour of the morning. "Good morning!"

Kakashi drowsily looked up from his cup of coffee, his mask amiss from his face, while Guy quickly put on a beaming smile to match his student's. "Good morning, Lee! I'm glad to see that you still keep to your sleeping schedule!" He pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for the young man to sit. "Come have some breakfast and then we'll head out!"

Lee eagerly took his seat. "Right, Guy sensei!"

Guy set out two slices of the strawberry cheesecake that they had prepared last night before taking his own seat and digging in. Normally he would have prepared a more wholesome meal, but with all the food in the house, it felt like a waste to make anything else. Plus, it wasn't as though he and Lee wouldn't work off all of these calories and then some while they were training.

Guy smiled to his student. "Are you excited, Lee? I'm not gonna go easy on you! I wanna make sure you've been keeping up with your training!"

Lee grinned as he swallowed a bite. "Of course I have! I would never allow myself to fall behind! It is just a little difficult in the Sand because of how hot it is. I have to pace myself much more carefully." he explained. He had missed pushing himself continuously, but he would really rather avoid having a heatstroke...

Guy frowned a little. "It's too bad you don't live here in the Leaf anymore. You wouldn't have to worry about things like that - or anything for that matter."

Lee smiled softly. "It is a challenge, but I am getting used to it."

"Are you sure you're happy there?" he asked rather boldly, getting a somewhat surprised look from Lee.

"Yes, of course! I am very happy there. I get homesick sometimes, but that is natural." he said with a chuckle.

That answer didn't seem to satisfy his sensei, a frown working its way into Guy's features, but Lee didn't notice this as he had turned his gaze back to his breakfast. Guy looked like he wanted to say something more, but he decided against it in favor of eating. The faster they finished, the faster they could go training. He would finally get Lee away from Gaara, where his precious student could feel safe enough to tell him what that Sand demon was doing to him.

Kakashi watched his husband closely, his eyes narrowing. Guy still couldn't get it through his head that Gaara was not hurting Lee. However... it wasn't exactly uncalled for that Guy would jump to that conclusion. After what Gaara did to Lee during the chuunin exams, raping him in the Forest of Death and then almost killing him during the preliminaries, it was an easy assumption to make. And Kakashi hadn't made the situation any better by hiding what was really going on... He was beginning to think that he should have just told Guy the truth, but that would have started another argument entirely. Besides, Lee clearly didn't want Guy to know, otherwise he would have told him himself by now.

Kakashi sighed and took another sip of coffee. He was getting a headache again...

Gaara slowly woke, his mind feeling sluggish and foggy. He still wasn't used to being able to sleep... It was odd, it almost felt like being dead. When he had carried Shukaku within him and had been unable to sleep for extended periods of time, his body would occasionally succumb to microsleep, but those were so brief that he barely registered that they had even happened at all. It was nothing like this comatose state... He didn't really like sleeping, much less when his dreams were so frustrating.

Blinking until his vision cleared, Gaara slowly began to sit up, looking toward the window. It was still dark, but he could tell that it was early morning. The time that Lee always got up.

That thought made his eyes snap wide open and he quickly rolled over to check the spot Lee had been laying last night only to find it empty. Lee was up. He was gone. That meant that he was with Guy.

Any remnants of sleep that may have clung to Gaara's mind and made him groggy were quickly cleared away by the rush of urgency that pumped through him. As he pushed himself up and out of bed, he was glad that he hadn't changed out of his long trench-coat and dark pants last night, as it gave him some protection from the cold.

As he rushed out the door, his mind was ablaze with jealous thoughts of Lee choosing Guy over him again, of Lee laughing and having more fun without him. Why wouldn't Lee include him? Why wouldn't he laugh and have fun with him like that? Would Gaara always be second to Guy? He was Lee's husband, he should be more important to him than that oaf!

The second Gaara set foot in the living room he noticed voices in the kitchen, and paused in his tracks to listen. He could hear Kakashi's voice... Guy's voice... and Lee's.

Some of the tension eased from his shoulders, a breath of relief leaving his lips. He wasn't too late. There was still time to keep Lee from going anywhere alone with Guy. He relaxed somewhat and started for the kitchen at a much slower pace.

As he entered, all eyes were suddenly on him. He noticed vaguely that Kakashi's mask was missing from his face, and he would have been much more curious about this if not for the feeling of sharp eyes boring into him. He wasn't surprised to find that it was Guy who had fixed such a hate filled glare on him, and returned it with a narrowing of his jade eyes. He dared that dumb ass of a jonin to try something. It would make his day so much brighter.

Lee's eyes lit up happily and he smiled so brightly that it actually surprised Gaara, his hardened expression softening.

"Gaara sama! Good morning! Did you rest well?" he asked cheerfully before pulling a seat back and motioning for Gaara to sit beside him.

The kazekage hesitated for a second, confused, before snapping out of his daze and stepping forward to take his seat beside Lee. "I did." he said quietly, almost absentmindedly, as he watched his husband with bewilderment. He had expected Lee to be... well, he had expected him to be gone, to be honest. But he had also expected him to be unhappy with his presence, upset that he had interrupted his and Guy's conversation. Instead, he seemed genuinely happy to see him, even after their argument last night. Lee was such a strange creature... He didn't understand him at all sometimes.

Lee smiled warmly. "Good, I am glad." The fact that Gaara had ventured into the kitchen made Lee hopeful that his husband was in a better mood than yesterday. After all, it was Christmas Eve! They couldn't be upset with each other today!

"We made all kinds of sweets for you. Would you like some cheesecake? It is strawberry." he offered temptingly, knowing Gaara couldn't resist the delicious taste of one of his favorite toppings. "Here, try a bite." Lee insisted as he cut off a small portion and brought it up to Gaara's lips.

The kazekage blinked, surprised yet again, and felt a tiny blush heating his cheeks. Lee was being so loving and sweet this morning... It confused him even more, but he couldn't refuse cheesecake, and he accepted the offered bite. A deep purr left him as he reveled in the dessert's smooth, rich deliciousness.

Lee chuckled to hear the purr, smiling lovingly. "I will take that to mean that Kakashi sensei and I did a good job." he mused playfully before leaning in to kiss Gaara's cheek. "I will get you a slice." said the taijutsu master softly into Gaara's ear before standing to do just that.

Gaara managed a little nod, staring at his husband with a dumbfounded expression. This wasn't at all what he had expected. He had expected Lee to be off at the training field with Guy, and for himself to have to track him down and bring him back to the house. He had even been prepared to fight to get Lee away from Guy.

That thought made him realize that he had forgotten his gourd in his hurry, and he frowned a little. He was glad it hadn't come to a fight. Guy may be a moron, but even Gaara had to admit that he was a powerful moron. All brawn with no brain, as they say.

Gaara's gaze turned back to Guy to see that the jonin looked just as surprised by Lee's actions as Gaara himself had been. It brought a sense of pride to his heart and he couldn't help but smirk. In the game for Lee's heart, he now felt tied with Guy.

The jonin, finally becoming aware of Gaara's soulless eyes on him, wrenched his gaze away from his precious student to glare at the Sand demon. Look at that smug smirk... It disgusted him! So much so that he was sure he could feel his stomach turning. Guy wanted to kick him right in his-

"Merry Christmas Eve, Gaara sama!" Lee chirped happily as he returned to the table and set a generous slice of cheesecake down before his husband. He reclaimed his seat with a warm smile on his lips. "You skipped dinner last night. You must be hungry."

All sense of smugness left Gaara the instant Lee was beside him. Just seeing that warm smile on his beautiful face... set everything right again within Gaara's heart. He gave a little smile. "I am. Thank you. And... Merry Christmas Eve, Lee chan." he said, his voice quiet but no less warm and loving.

Kakashi was glad that Lee had interrupted that stare down. The tension was getting so thick that you could cut it with a kunai... Lee had this gift for interrupting tense moments and easing tensions, and Kakashi didn't think the boy even knew he was doing it. Maybe Lee could be the one to save Christmas and save Kakashi the trouble.

As he watched the two being all lovey-dovey, he couldn't help but smile. They really were good together. They were sickeningly sweet, and that was more Lee's fault than Gaara's, but it was cute. If only Guy could see it that way instead of thinking that Lee was suffering from Stockholm syndrome...

Lee slipped a hand under the table and gently rested it atop Gaara's thigh, tracing idle circles there and causing Gaara to pause mid bite.

The kazekage hesitated for only a moment before letting his free hand slide over to Lee's, grasping it gently and lovingly, and gaining a small blush and another heartwarming smile from his husband.

For a while the tension seemed broken. Gaara ate his breakfast while Kakashi and Lee tried to keep everyone engaged in casual conversation. Even Gaara spoke up once in a while, but usually only when spoken to, and he still glared whenever Lee and Guy would speak to each other at length.

Guy, on the other hand, was anxious and trying to find a way to end the conversation. Lee and Gaara were way too close to each other, and he didn't like how Lee was suddenly being so sweet and loving with that Sand demon after having been so miserable last night. It was suspicious and he couldn't stop wondering what Gaara had done to him to make him act like this.

But every time he opened his mouth to suggest that he and Lee be on their way, Kakashi would interrupt or speak before he could and continue the conversation, or start a new one.

"So," Kakashi began, "what are the two of you hoping to get for Christmas?"

Lee chuckled and tightened his hold on Gaara's hand. "I have already gotten what I wanted; to spend Christmas with all of the people most precious to me." he said, his tone warm and sweet as he cast a glance at his husband, who couldn't help but smile softly in return.

"I have what I wanted too." he replied so quietly that it was almost a whisper. His words were meant only for Lee. He didn't care if Kakashi or Guy could hear him or not.

As Lee smiled so sweetly to that monster, his cheeks flushing from Gaara's response, Guy's hands tightened into fists. Why was Lee acting so happy when Gaara made him so miserable? Why wouldn't Lee just admit that he wasn't happy with him? Did he think that he couldn't find anyone else? There were plenty of people who would be better for his Lee than that Sand ninja!

With a forced, cheerful tone, Guy finally managed to butt into the conversation. "It's getting pretty late into the morning, Lee. We should head out to the training field soon." he urged.

Gaara tensed, his eyes narrowing. His hold on Lee's hand tightened so sharply that it hurt and pulled a small gasp from his husband's lips. No, this morning was going so perfectly, he would not allow Guy to ruin it and take Lee away from him again.

"We have plans today." Gaara said firmly, his voice almost a growl.

Confusion showed plainly on Lee's face as he cast an almost nervous glance at his husband. "We do..?"

Gaara turned an intense gaze on Lee, almost a glare, as he gave a silent nod.

Guy bristled, sitting forward in his seat. "Since when? Lee and I made plans to train together last night."

The kazekage let out a growl, "Too bad."

Lee's eyes widened and he spoke up quickly before this could escalate any further, cutting off Guy's angered response. "Give us a moment, we will be right back. Gaara sama, come with me please." he urged hurriedly as he stood from his seat and tugged at Gaara's hand.

Gaara allowed himself to be pulled along, his hold on Lee's hand only tightening. He was not going to allow Lee to go anywhere without him, much less with Guy.

Guy stood from his seat at the table as he watched them go, Kakashi doing the same. The taijutsu master's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He didn't like this at all... Lee shouldn't be alone with that monster.

Kakashi frowned, his muscles tightening and senses heightened. It was the same way he felt before entering a battlefield...

Lee hurriedly pulled Gaara into his bedroom and closed the door. Sighing, he turned a pout to his husband. "Gaara sama, please do not try to upset Guy sensei like that..." he pleaded gently.

Gaara finally released Lee's hand to cross his arms over his chest. "I don't care if he's upset or not. You're not going training with him." he said with a firm tone of finality that made Lee's eyes widen in surprise.

"Gaara sama, he and I made plans first. It is not fair to cancel them now and make new plans with you..." he explained softly, trying to make him see his point without causing another argument. Things were going so well, he didn't want it to fall apart again...

The kazekage's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not going." he growled huskily.

Lee's eyes widened softly, shocked not only that Gaara was taking such a tone with him, but because he was forbidding him. Carefully, Lee tried once more to reason with his lover. "Please, Gaara sama... do not be this way. It is Christmas Eve, I just want -"

"To spend the entire day with your sensei instead of me?" Gaara cut in sharply. "You want to avoid me, just like yesterday?"

With that, Lee's patience was used up and he snapped. "That is it! I am so sick of being accused of spending more time with Guy sensei than with you!" he shouted. "I tried to sit with you on the couch last night and you acted as though you did not want me there. I invited you to dinner and you refused! I TRIED to spend time with you!"

Gaara surged forward furiously. "So I could watch you FLIRT with your sensei?!"

Lee stood his ground, glaring down at his husband. "I have never flirted with Guy sensei! I am just TALKING to him!"

"If that's what you call talking, I hate to think of what your training is!"

Lee looked taken aback. "Gaara sama, you cannot honestly think that Guy sensei and I would ever do something like that! Do you truly have that little faith in me?! I would never cheat on you!"

"Not even with your beloved sensei?" Gaara asked sharply. "I've seen how you look at him and how he looks at you."

"He is my father, you sick freak!"

As soon as that one word, a word he had heard all his life from everyone but Lee, was snarled from Lee's lips, Gaara's control broke and his sand suddenly sprang forth from his gourd to violently restrain the taijutsu master and slam him against the wall.

Lee's head snapped back and hit the wall hard, stars exploding in his vision. He let out a sound of pain, and drooped in the sand's hold as a hot, sick, dizziness came over him. He shakily lifted his gaze to settle a surprised, hurt look on his husband.

Gaara shivered with rage... before his eyes slowly widened when he realized what he had done. The sight of his husband limp in his sand, shivering with pain and looking at him with hurt in those big eyes... it broke him inside.

He was just about to release his sand's grip on Lee when the door was suddenly slammed open. Guy glimpsed Lee against the wall and Gaara's sand pinning him there, and that was all he needed to see before launching into battle.

Faster than Gaara could react, a powerful fist slammed into his cheek and sent him sprawling across the floor, releasing Lee from his coils. Instinct was all that kept him moving as he rolled onto his feet, his sand rushing to form a barrier between himself and his assailant.

But it proved useless as Guy broke through the defense like it was tissue paper. Gripping the collar of Gaara's red trench-coat in an iron fist, Guy pulled the smaller ninja up, lifting him completely off of the floor as he glared deep into Gaara's jade eyes. "You bastard, I knew you couldn't be trusted!" His teeth were bared in a beast-like snarl, his eyes narrowed to pinpoint precision as he seethed with such fury that it was rolling off of his body in waves.

"W-wait! Stop Guy sensei! I am alright!" Lee called as he pushed himself up off of the floor, stumbling as he was still a little dizzy, and rushed to Gaara's aid.

"He slammed you against the WALL, Lee! I'm not going to give him the chance to hurt you again!" Guy argued sharply, never taking his gaze off of Gaara.

Lee pried at Guy's fist, trying to get his husband free. Guy was still physically stronger than him, and he couldn't force his hand to release its hold. "He did not mean to! He was only angry, it was an accident!"

"Didn't mean to?!" Guy shouted in exasperation. "Have you lost your mind?! Stop making excuses for him!"

Gaara glared threateningly at Guy, his sand writhing around them in agitation. "Put me down." he ordered in a dangerous tone.

But Guy instead tightened his hold. "What's wrong with you? What's so messed up in your head that you could hurt someone like Lee? It wasn't enough that he gave his love to you, you have to take what you want from him? Even now, after you've hurt him AGAIN, he's still trying to help you!"

Gaara gave a growl that almost sounded feral. "Shut up!" His sand lashed out furiously, wrapping around Guy's body and beginning to squeeze.

The taijutsu master grunted but didn't seem concerned, his glare darkening as he pushed Gaara up against the wall. His hand started to dig into the soft flesh of the kazekage's throat and close off his windpipe. "You're strong, Sand ninja. But your sand can't hold me."

"We'll see." hissed Gaara, his sand tightening like a vice.

Lee panicked as he saw the sand constricting around his sensei's rib cage, memories of that same sand crushing his limbs flashing to the forefront of his mind painfully. "Stop it! Both of you let go!" he shouted as he pulled at Guy's arm, only slightly lessening the pressure against Gaara's throat. He knew that if Gaara wanted to, he could crush Guy's ribs and that would be the end. But, Guy could snap Gaara's neck in an instant if he wished.

And that's just what they were intending to do. Lee could feel it in the air, their hatred for each other and their desire to spill one another's blood. They were serious. Neither of them planned to stop until the other was dead. If someone didn't stop them, they would kill each other.

Chakra started to build around Lee's body. "Please STOP!" he shouted desperately, tears starting to drip down his cheeks as he readied to open the first gate. He would open as many gates as he needed to to stop them.

Suddenly, Kakashi materialized between them. He landed a harsh kick to Guy's chest that propelled the larger man back and broke his hold on Gaara, while at the same time jamming his elbow into the young kazekage's stomach to make him double over and release his sand's grip on Guy.

The taijutsu master staggered back, gripping his chest and glaring at Kakashi with something close to surprise in his eyes. "Kakashi, what are you-?!"

"You're both being idiots. Do the two of you really think that killing each other is the best way to deal with this situation?" he growled shortly at his husband, glaring at him before turning the same furious expression on Gaara. "Why don't we try acting like adults here and talk about things instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Gaara glared back at Kakashi, holding his stomach as his sand formed a barrier around him, ready to protect him should either of the jonin attack again.

Lee was trembling from the nervousness and adrenaline pumping through him, his eyes wide. He tensed when Kakashi's angered gaze settled on him.

"You need to tell Guy what's really going on. I've been hiding it for you, and it hasn't worked out so well."

Guy's gaze quickly turned to Lee, waiting expectantly for him to explain.

But the boy hesitated, his hands clenching into fists as he lowered his gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling very ashamed. How could he tell Guy sensei what Gaara thought they were doing..? It was just... so embarrassing and wrong... It felt as though uttering those words would shatter the innocence of their bond and turn it into something forbidden, as though admitting that Gaara even thought they were doing such a thing would change everything between him and his sensei...

But, if he didn't tell the truth, Guy sensei would continue to think that Gaara was hurting him, and that was even worse. Realizing that he was partly to blame for this huge misunderstanding made Lee feel so selfish... He should have just told the truth from the beginning, and maybe things wouldn't have gotten so far out of hand.

Slowly lifting his gaze from the floor, Lee quietly began to explain, "The reason that Gaara sama and I have been fighting is not because he is hurting me, Guy sensei... It is because he is jealous of you... He thinks that I enjoy spending time with you more than with him, and that-... that you and I-..." He trailed off, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat as the embarrassment of what he was about to say burned through his entire body. Squeezing his eyes shut and biting back a sob, he blurted it all out, "He thinks that you and I want to have sex with each other!"

Guy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open, shock ripping through his body like a lightning bolt. With a dark blush burning across his cheeks, he sputtered unintelligibly for a second or two before managing to make words, "What in the world gave him that idea?!" he exclaimed before turning his gaze back to Gaara. "He's my son! I've raised him from the time he was six! And not only that, I'm married to Kakashi! I would never touch Lee that way!" he shouted indignantly.

Gaara only scowled, not looking convinced. "You touch him all the time. You always try to get him alone, try to take him away from me."

"I try to get him away from you because I know you'll hurt him - like you just did!" Guy snarled. "You don't know how love works at all, do you? You think you have to own him!"

"No. I just have to keep him away from YOU." growled Gaara darkly. Standing up straight, he glared at the taijutsu master. "We're leaving. And you're never coming near Lee again."

Guy looked ready to lunge at Gaara as he grit his teeth. "Over my dead body."

A small, malicious smirk played on Gaara's lips. "It will be my pleasure."

"Stop it!" Lee shouted sharply.

Kakashi also spoke up, interrupting the blood bath he could already see coming. "You really think that would make Lee happy, Gaara?" he asked, gaining the redhead's attention and getting that unsettling look off of his husband. "Taking him away from us, his family, because of some rivalry you have with Guy? Are you really willing to sacrifice your lover's happiness to make yourself feel better?"

Gaara glared at Kakashi but didn't speak, some of the animosity leaving his eyes.

"I understand you being jealous of Guy. I do. But there's nothing untoward going on between my husband and our son. But honestly, I think you already know that." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't really think they're having sex or that they even want to, you're just angry and letting your imagination get the better of you, which only makes you angrier."

The kazekage slowly lowered his gaze to the floor. That was true... He didn't really believe that Lee would cheat on him, or that Guy was trying to have sex with him. But that didn't make the jealousy any less bitter every time he was left behind.

Kakashi continued, his voice softening slightly to see Gaara's anger dwindling. "You have to understand that Lee and Guy are very close, they always have been. They're not used to being apart from each other like this. It almost tore Guy apart the first year that Lee was gone, and I'm sure it wasn't any easier on Lee. Its gotten a little easier to handle, but we still miss him... When Lee comes to visit, they want to spend as much time together as possible before he has to leave again."

The copy ninja continued, "On the other hand, I also understand that you want to spend some quality time with your husband, especially while on vacations or during the holidays. Which is hard to do when he's always with Guy." He turned his gaze on his husband and son, seeing them both tense as though they were in trouble. "Lee, you need to manage your time with Guy better. Between Guy always trying to take you away from Gaara, and you not knowing how to say no, Gaara hardly gets any time with you. If someone were taking Guy away from me all the time, I would be pretty jealous too."

Lee drooped heavily, ashamed of himself. Come to think of it, he never tried very hard to spend a lot of time with Gaara whenever they visited the Leaf. He left Gaara out and went to spend all of his time with Guy sensei. He always meant to make plans with Gaara, but Guy would invite him out for more training or something else, and he would always accept his offer. He had been so unfair to Gaara, and he hadn't even realized he was doing it...

"I'm not telling you that you can't spend time together." Kakashi started, "I'm just just saying, try to make some time for the rest of us." His expression softened to something akin to sadness. "I don't even get to see you that much when you're here..."

That had Lee choking back a sob as he nodded in understanding, lifting a bandaged hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Guy, however, glared at Kakashi. "I'm keeping Lee away from Gaara because he's dangerous! You saw what he just did, Kakashi! How can you stand there and tell Lee to spend more time with that monster?!"

Gaara glared, though it was devoid of the pure fury that had been there earlier, his jade eyes clouded with shame. "It was an accident."

"An accident?! You could have seriously hurt him!" Guy's fists clenched tightly as he looked deep into Gaara's eyes, seeing the shame in them and ignoring it. "If you can't control yourself any better than that, then I don't want you anywhere near Lee."

A deep growl left Gaara's throat as he grit his teeth, but he couldn't find any suitable way of defending himself. Especially because it was true... He should just stay away from Lee... so he wouldn't hurt him again...

His sand slowly retreated back into its gourd before Gaara walked briskly out the open door. He didn't bother grabbing his gourd or his coat as he went.

Lee listened to Gaara's retreating steps, hearing the front door open and then close firmly... and then silence. He trembled, holding in sobs... until he couldn't hold them in any longer, weeping bitterly into his hands as he sank down to sit on his bed. This whole trip had been a disaster, and he was beginning to think that coming here had been a huge mistake...

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Guy, that wasn't fair."

"No. I'll tell you what isn't fair Kakashi; you blaming all of this on me and Lee." growled the taijutsu master.

He glared at his husband in annoyance. "I wasn't blaming anything on anyone, I was explaining why everyone hasn't been getting along. I was getting him calmed down and getting things under control, but you let your personal feelings about Gaara get in the way."

"I was right about him, Kakashi! He attacked Lee - you saw that with your own eyes! How can you stand there and defend that monster?!"

"Stop calling him a monster!" Lee snapped, gaining the attention of his arguing parents. He glared at his sensei through teary eyes, getting a surprised look from his father. "You have always called him that, always judged him without ever bothering to try and get to know him! He is not who he was when we first met. He is a strong, wonderful, beautiful person who has fought so hard to become who he is now!" Lee squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to keep the sobs inside. "He has tried so hard to change the way everyone sees him... He does not want people to see him as a monster anymore, he wants them to see him as a great kazekage, as someone they can count on, as someone who will do everything in his power to protect his people and his friends... He is a hero!"

Guy's shoulders sagged, his expression sorrowful as he watched his son. "Lee... I just want to protect you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt again."

Lee hiccuped, sniffling as he wiped his cheeks clean of tears only for more to replace them. "You do not need to protect me from Gaara sama." he said quietly, wiping his eyes once more before standing from his bed. Crossing the room, he captured Guy in a tight embrace. "I love you so much... but I cannot stand the way you treat Gaara sama. You cannot love me and hate him at the same time. He is my other half... Hating him is almost the same as hating me." he whispered softly.

Guy shivered, hesitating before enfolding Lee in his loving, protective arms. Tears were starting to well in his eyes. "Lee... I love you with all of my heart. I'm just not sure I can ever forgive him for what he did to you..." His hold on Lee tightened protectively. "I saw how badly he hurt you, I watched you struggle to get your strength, confidence, and sense of self-worth back. He took your innocence from you, Lee..." He held Lee even tighter to his chest as tears finally dripped down his cheeks. "I can't forgive him for that. I hate him for daring to touch you that way, to force you to -..." Guy cut himself off sharply, unable to even force the vile words from his mouth.

"...He took a lot from me..." Lee began in a whisper, "but he gave it all back and more. He has made me a stronger person and taught me that... even a demon can become an angel." Lee tightened his embrace. "I wish that you could understand... I wish you could see him for who he is, and not who he was."

Guy tensed his arms, and everyone was silent for a moment. Slowly, Lee withdrew from the embrace and turned to instead capture Kakashi in a tight hug. "I will be back soon. I am going to find Gaara sama and bring him back."

Kakashi lovingly returned the hold without hesitation, cupping the back of Lee's head softly. "Right. Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked quietly.

"It is all right. Gaara sama will not hurt me." Lee assured with a soft smile before kissing Kakashi's cheek and pulling away. After grabbing his and Gaara's coats, he hurried across the house and slipped out the front door and into the cold.

The sun had come up and there was now enough light to see, however the daylight was still dimmed by thick clouds. It was snowing heavily, and bitterly cold, and Lee could scarcely see the tracks that his lover had made when he left. He would have to hurry if he was going to find Gaara before the snow completely filled his foot prints.

Pulling on his hood, he hurried further into the cold. He needed to find Gaara quickly... He had to apologize, had to make this right. Not only that, but his husband would be wanting his heavy coat. It was far too cold out here for him.


	3. Apologies

**I just want to thank Dreamer Jewel and MikuQueen134 for their wonderful, supportive comments. It means a lot to me, thank you sincerely for your support. I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters as well!**

* * *

As Lee followed the disappearing tracks in the snow, he began to get a good idea of where his lover had gone. He followed the solitary steps through a very familiar path in the woods, a path that brought back memories of when they were still genin. Every time Gaara came to visit the Leaf, they would sneak off alone through this path in the woods, whispering "I love you"s and stealing small kisses all the way to the riverbank.

The riverbank became their meeting place overtime. It was where Gaara had truly taken him for the first time. Not that horrible, nightmarish event that took place in the Forest of Death. That had been violent, scary, and devoid of love or any emotion save for blood lust. No... The first time they made love had been at the riverbank. It had been tender, loving, and full of passion. It had been perfect.

No one else ever really went to that part of the river because of how secluded it was. It was their own special place, a place no one else but them even knew about. When they were here, they didn't have to worry if anyone else was around or not. All that mattered was their lips locked together in a deep kiss, and their bodies entwined in the most perfect way imaginable.

Lee found himself smiling dreamily at the memories, remembering how in love they had been. Was that what Gaara had been missing? Of course they were still just as in love as they had been back then, but perhaps Lee hadn't been showing it the way he should have been... He used to sneak away from Guy sensei's morning training sessions just to be with Gaara, but now he rarely left his sensei's side when they came to visit the Leaf. They used to spend all day at the riverbank, talking and kissing and... He had just thought that, since they were married, their time in the Leaf wasn't as special anymore. He was starting to realize how wrong he had been.

Finally, he came to the edge of the woods and peered out at the riverbank. His heart throbbed sadly at what he saw.

Gaara was standing there at the river's edge, gazing out at the icy cold waters with snow dusting his entire body. Even from several feet away, Lee could see his lover trembling from the cold. And yet, as different as the circumstances were, it brought back so many memories and emotions to see Gaara standing there. It was as though they were thirteen again, coming to the river for one of their secret rendezvous.

Lee stepped out of the forest. "Gaara sama!"

Gaara tensed. Lee's voice was like a dream in the cold silence, and Gaara wasn't even sure it was real until he turned around and caught sight of the bright green spandex and orange legwarmers coming his way. His lover really stood out in the pure white of the snowy world around them.

The kazekage frowned as he watched his husband's approach. "...What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice shaking from the cold. "You should be with your family..." There was no anger or bitterness in those words, only sorrow and regret.

Lee came to stand beside his husband, a small, fragile smile on his lips. "You are my family."

There was no verbal response to that. Gaara just watched his lover quietly, his jade eyes looking deep into Lee's ebony and finding no trace of hatred or anger. Instead he found love and worry... and guilt. What did Lee have to be guilty for? Gaara was the one who should feel guilty, not Lee...

Without a word, Gaara slowly returned his gaze to the river, watching without seeing. He couldn't stop seeing that hurt look that Lee had given him, or the sight of Lee limp in his sand. It kept replaying over and over in his head, each time with a new outcome more horrible than the last.

Before the silence could drag on for too long, Lee stepped forward to throw the heavy coat around Gaara's shoulders. After zipping up the front, he then gently pulled the hood up over his lover's red, snow dusted hair. "There... It is far too cold out to be without your coat." he said, his own voice quivering now from the sharp bite of the cold air. It was even colder today than it had been yesterday... Even he was longing to be indoors and under a blanket.

Gaara continued to tremble from the cold, but he was thankful for the small bit of shelter that the coat offered. He couldn't resist huddling up within the thick fabric and pulling it tighter to his body. Lee even bothering to bring it to him was a kindness that he didn't deserve...

For a moment, the two were quiet, both just gazing out across the river. The heavy snowflakes looked like thousands of feathers falling gently to the already pure white ground, adding yet another layer of untouched, undisturbed snow to the frozen landscape. It was a beautiful sight, but neither were paying attention to that at all. Their thoughts were focused inward, on thinking of the many mistakes they had made, and how they could make up for them.

Finally, Lee worked up the nerve to speak. "Gaara sama... I need to apologize..." he started quietly, "I have been so selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings every time we come to the Leaf. I should have tried harder to spend an equal amount of time with everyone. I feel that the tension between you and Guy sensei is partly my fault." he said regrettably as his eyes fell from the river to instead look shamefully at his feet. "I am so sorry that I have been leaving you out... I will do better, I promise."

Gaara closed his eyes with a shiver. "It's fine..." His voice was quiet and almost monotone.

"No, it is not fine." Lee said firmly as he turned his gaze on Gaara, though he couldn't see his face past the large hood. "I should have treated you better. I have been so selfish, only thinking of myself and what I wanted... You deserve better than that."

Every word out of Lee's mouth made Gaara want to tear himself apart. Lee was apologizing to HIM? How could Lee say that he had been treating Gaara badly when Gaara was the one who had slammed him into a wall?! Couldn't Lee see how backwards that was?!

"And also... I-I am so sorry for what I said. I should not have called you such a horrible name... I did not mean it." Lee said remorsefully, tears of shame welling in his eyes. "You deserve to be treated better than this, especially by me..."

The kazekage was shaking with emotion as he clenched his cold hands into fists. "Stop!" he cried firmly, his voice breaking as tears were beginning to well in his eyes. "Why are you the one apologizing when it should be me?! I hurt you, I slammed you into the wall! You almost lost consciousness... I could have seriously injured you." He shivered before shaking his head in defeat. "Guy was right... You're not safe with me. You should just stay away from me. I don't deserve you or your love..."

Lee pouted. "That is nonsense. Yes, you slammed me into the wall, but I have taken much harder hits than that. I know that you were holding back, you always do. To be honest... it hurts my feelings more than my body..." he admitted softly as he wiped away the tears that had built in his eyes.

The younger of the two shivered as he quietly replied, his voice hopelessly repentant, "I'm sorry... You shouldn't have to feel pain like that, not from your husband." His vision blurred as the tears built more thickly in his eyes, threatening to drip down his cheeks. He just kept hurting his lover, emotionally and physically. Anyone else would have left him by now. Lee should have...

Taking a steadying breath, Lee continued softly, "Fights happen, Gaara sama. It is just a part of being married. No matter how in love two people are, they will still disagree sometimes."

Gaara shook his head firmly. "No. Not like that. No one should ever attack the one most precious to them... When we married, I promised to protect you, but I'm the one hurting you. I can't protect you from myself..." Tears finally streamed down Gaara's cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "I thought I had changed... I thought that part of me that was violent and dangerous was gone... But it's not..." His voice finally broke as he let out a choked sob. Every time he hurt Lee, he promised him it would be the last time, that it would never happen again. But he always broke those promises, and over what? His own jealousy and insecurities. What if he went too far one day..?

Lee tensed when he heard those heartbreaking sobs spilling from his lover's lips, his heart throbbing with sympathy. "Gaara sama, it is okay." he promised as he stepped forward to take Gaara into his arms without hesitation, holding him tight to his chest. "I am alright... There is no need to cry." he murmured soothingly.

"No! It's not okay!" he growled as he pushed away from Lee's hold enough to glare into his ebony eyes. "I can't trust myself not to hurt you! What if I lose control and hurt you like I did before? What if I-... what if I kill you?" He screwed his eyes shut as more tears streamed heavily down his cheeks. He tried to pull completely away from the embrace, but his husband wouldn't allow it. Instead, Lee's hold on him became tighter.

"Shhh..." Lee cooed soothingly as he lifted a hand to cup Gaara's cheek lovingly, his lover's struggles stilling instantly. His thumb gently wiped away a tear only for it to be replaced by more. "Gaara sama, you do not need to worry about that."

"How can you say that?" Gaara challenged shakily.

The taijutsu master smiled lovingly. "Because today was the angriest you have ever been with me, and you still did not harm me badly. A small bump to the head is nothing compared to what you are capable of. You DID control yourself, Gaara sama."

Gaara wanted to argue that almost getting knocked out was more than a small bump to the head, but Lee didn't let him speak. "I am not saying that it is okay to lash out like that... But I understand that it is hard to control your sand. It acts according to your emotions as well as your will. You have amazing self control to have restrained it as much as you did." Lee leaned in to press their lips together in a small, chaste kiss. "I know that I am safe with you, no matter what." he whispered against his lover's lips.

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the touch of their lips and the feel of his husband's warm, moist breath. But tears still streamed down his cheeks, the cold air stinging his wet flesh. Gods, he loved this man more than anything in the world... and that's why it tore him apart to think that he had hurt him again. "I promise... it won't happen again... I've made that promise before... but I-..." He cut his words short to hold back a sob, before wrapping his arms tight around Lee, holding him lovingly and protectively. "I won't let it happen again..."

Lee pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly. "I believe you." he whispered softly as he returned the embrace just as tightly. "Please, do not cry anymore... I cannot stand seeing you so sad..."

Those words pulled yet another muffled sob from Gaara's lips. How could Lee still be so forgiving and loving with him? No matter how many times Gaara hurt him, Lee just kept loving him... How had he been so lucky to find an angel who was willing to love a demon..?

"I love you... Lee chan..." he breathed softly as he nuzzled into the crook of Lee's neck. His hood slid off due to the action, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he could feel Lee's hand sliding into his hair so soothingly.

"I love you too, Gaara sama. More than anything." he whispered in return.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, snow continuing to fall heavily, before Lee slowly began to pull back and break their vice like grip on each other. He smiled warmly. "Come on. Let us go back now." he urged gently, before giving a little chuckle. "I can feel you trembling."

Gaara frowned softly. He WAS freezing... but the thought of going back to the house, back to Guy, almost made him willing to stay out in the cold... Almost. He gave a shaky little nod and pulled back. "Yeah..."

Lee smiled comfortingly, understanding showing in his dark eyes. "Do not worry. I do not think that Guy sensei will say anything more to you about this." he assured before taking his husband's ice cold hand into his own and starting to walk.

The kazekage allowed his husband to lead him back into the woods without a word. He wasn't sure if going back was a good idea... but he knew that Lee wouldn't let him stay in a hotel until this trip was over. And... he didn't really want to spend Christmas in a hotel anyway... Hopefully Lee's sensei would be calmed down when they got back. Letting out a sigh, his breath visible in the frigid cold, Gaara shakily pulled his coat tighter around himself.

As they walked through the familiar woods, walking the same path that they always used to, both of them found themselves smiling. It had been a few years since they had walked this path together. It was very nostalgic... It made Lee's heart flutter with the same kind of youthful enthusiasm he had felt when they were genin, when their relationship was still new.

He glanced at Gaara and he could instantly tell that his husband was experiencing the same thing. Lee chuckled and held Gaara's hand tighter. "It has been a while, has it not?" he asked needlessly.

Gaara couldn't help but smile as he nodded in agreement. "It has..." he replied, his voice quivering from the cold. A small smirk started to creep into Gaara's lips. "I remember teasing you all the way to the river once..."

Lee's cheeks flushed and he smiled bashfully. "Y-yes, I remember that as well... It was quite hard to walk like that."

"Hard indeed." Gaara mused playfully, getting an even deeper blush from his lover. Emboldened, he couldn't resist continuing huskily. "I remember getting you so worked up that you were begging for it. You were so hard that you were hurting... And I took you against a tree."

Lee shivered and let out the tiniest whine. Gaara's voice alone could melt him, even though it was quivering and shaky from the intense cold. He stood no chance against that dark, velvet voice. He felt himself becoming aroused and he whimpered bashfully, "Gaara sama, please... It is too cold to tease me like that!"

That made the kazekage's smirk widen, and he so wanted to continue... but he wasn't that cruel. Not only that, but it was hard to be seductive in this mind-numbing cold.

After a short walk, that was at least long enough for Lee to get his problem under control, they arrived back at the familiar home. The wind was picking up and the temperature seemed to be dropping even lower. Regardless of Gaara's hesitance to enter, he was eager to be back indoors. He felt frozen all the way through...

This time, Lee didn't hesitate to open the door. He let himself in and pulled Gaara in with him. Shutting the door tightly behind them, he kicked the snow from his boots and onto the welcome mat that had been placed there specifically for that reason. It felt wonderful to be indoors and out of the blustery winter weather.

Shivering, Lee called out to let his parents know that they were home. He noticed, however, that Gaara was somewhat hiding behind him. It would have been cute if it were not for such an understandable reason. He really couldn't blame Gaara for hiding, not after that heated argument...

"Come on..." Lee urged as he gently started to guide his lover toward the couch and the blankets that were still set out from yesterday. "Let us get you warmed up..." he said gently as he sat his lover down into the warm cushions before removing the cold, wet jacket and tossing it over his shoulder. As he reached for the blankets, he caught sight of Gaara's hands and made a sound of sympathy. His fingernails had turned blue because of the cold...

He pulled the blankets up around Gaara tightly before leaning in to place a loving kiss to his husband's lips. "I will make you some cocoa."

Gaara blushed softly, though it was hard to tell due to how red his cheeks already were. "I-it's fine, you don't have to..." he said quietly as he looked up into those beautiful ebony eyes, seeing nothing but love and concern reflected in their gaze.

Lee smiled as he pressed their foreheads together once more. "Of course I do. Let me take care of you." he whispered warmly before pulling back and turning - only to let out a startled gasp when he almost bumped into Kakashi sensei. He still couldn't understand how Kakashi could be so quiet!

The copy ninja set two steaming mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table, his mask on his face now and dressed in his usual attire. "Here. I figured you both could use some." he said, his voice lazy, but still managing to be warm and caring.

Lee gave a thankful smile. "Yes, thank you." he said softly, letting Kakashi take his and Gaara's coats. For being so inactive, Kakashi always seemed to be there when you needed him, and with whatever you needed.

Kakashi waved off the thanks and motioned for Lee to sit before walking off with the coats and hanging them up to dry.

The green clad boy had wiggled up under the blankets with his lover and pressed close to his side, sharing body heat with the younger. Gaara was still trembling... It would probably take him a while to thaw out and get warmed up. The cocoa would help.

It felt wonderful to have Lee so near again... and it wasn't just because of his body heat. The feel of Lee against his side made Gaara's heart flutter happily in his chest, and put his mind at ease. This is all he had really wanted... He just wanted time with his lover, time to cuddle and share their love with each other. He just wished that there hadn't had to be a huge argument to get it...

The sound of the door to the master bedroom opening and closing made Gaara tense, and a moment later Guy entered the living room.

His eyes immediately locked onto Gaara and he grimaced slightly, but didn't say a word. There was nothing left to say. Expressing his dislike and distrust of Gaara wouldn't do any good. It would only serve to upset Lee again, and he didn't want that. Still... just thinking about the sight of his precious Lee pinned to the wall by that monst-... by Gaara's sand made him bristle.

The kazekage could feel Guy's glare on him, but he didn't lift his gaze from his cocoa. Instead, he pressed himself closer to Lee and lowered his gaze even farther away from the jonin. Being so submissive to him made Gaara sick, but... he was in no condition to fight right now, and he didn't WANT to fight... He just wanted to stay here with Lee and pretend that what had happened this morning had been nothing more than a nightmare.

Somewhat surprised, but very satisfied, by Gaara's unwillingness to look at him, Guy turned his attention instead to Lee. The boy was so bundled up under blankets that he couldn't see much of him... but he didn't seem to be hurt. Good. Maybe their earlier encounter had at least taught Gaara to think twice before lashing out.

Lee had noticed immediately how Gaara shrank back when Guy entered the room. His sudden submissiveness surprised him, but he knew it wasn't because his husband feared Guy sensei, it was because he was trying to keep from causing another fight. He was putting an effort into getting along... Unlike his sensei, who wasn't even trying to hide his dislike of Gaara.

After leaning closer to Gaara and putting his arms around his lover, Lee turned a scolding pout on his sensei and saw him tense.  
Those big, expressive eyes could convey a multitude of things, and right now they were conveying disappointment and displeasure... Out of all the looks Lee had given Guy over the years, he had never been given those looks until now. It made his chest tighten uncomfortably, and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Sighing, Guy approached them and sat down into the chair opposite the couch, facing them. He wanted to be near Lee, to show support of him and his decision... but it was so hard to be supportive when he still wasn't convinced that Lee being with Gaara was the best thing for him.  
Kakashi, pretending not to notice the lingering tensions between Gaara and Guy, retreated into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to rummage through it's contents.

This uneasiness was just going to continue unless he found some way of nonchalantly breaking the ice between those two, and what better way to break tensions than with a glass of sake? Or two, or three or four... Really, he would give them as much as they needed until they unwound.

Pulling out an unopened bottle of sake and three glasses, Kakashi glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was just past noon now. It was perfectly acceptable to drink. Closing the cabinet doors, he headed back into the living room.

At this point, they would either drink it willingly, or Kakashi would shove it down their throats. He was beyond being tired of all this tension. It was Christmas Eve, and he was going to try one last time to get everyone to get along. If this failed too... Well, Kakashi would probably spend the rest of the holidays in his room reading Make Out Tactics for the hundredth time.


	4. Reconciliations

**Warnings: Alcohol consumption, male/male sex, cursing, and very powerful transformation jutsu being used to turn male parts into female parts to make male pregnancy possible. You have been warned!**

* * *

All three sets of eyes went to Kakashi when the copy ninja returned to the living room, and widened to see what he had retrieved.

Guy looked particularly surprised. They didn't drink often, usually only on nights where one of them had had a particularly bad day. ...Actually, today fit the criteria rather well, but it was still early in the day to be drinking. Not to mention the fact that they always got a little... ahem... "playful" when they drank.

"Sake, Kakashi? Don't you think it's a bit early?" he asked with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Its noon. Nothing wrong with having a drink. Besides," he began as he set the glasses on the coffee table and popped the lid off of the sake bottle, "It's Christmas Eve. Why not celebrate a little?"

Lee watched with an unsure expression. He wasn't allowed to drink due to his sometimes violent reaction to alcohol, which is why he assumed that the third glass was for Gaara. But his lover almost never drank unless he was very stressed, or unless Kankuro convinced him to let loose and have fun. Which didn't happen often.

He looked up at Kakashi questioningly, and his second father figure just looked at him from the corner of his eye. Even with his face covered, Lee could tell that Kakashi's expression was reassuring. An expression that said he knew what he was doing. There was a faint crease at the corner of Kakashi's visible eye that hinted to the smile hidden beneath his mask, and Lee began to understand what Kakashi was planning.

A smile came to Lee's lips. "Yes, that is a good idea. I believe it would be best if I stick to hot cocoa however." he chuckled playfully.

"I think that would be safer for everyone." mused Kakashi as he held out a full glass to Gaara and Guy.

Gaara looked at the offered glass skeptically... but Lee nudged his shoulder gently and gave him an encouraging smile. Well, he supposed it couldn't hurt anything. Setting down his cocoa, Gaara accepted the sake. "Thank you..." he said quietly.

Kakashi nodded before looking at Guy, who still hadn't accepted his drink yet. He didn't look convinced about this idea. But Kakashi knew how to get his lover to do what he wanted.

"You don't want any, Guy? If not, I guess I could drink both. But, that means I'll be ahead of you in our rival challenge." he said nonchalantly as he pulled his mask down and started to bring the glass to his lips.

Guy suddenly swiped the glass away from Kakashi and downed the entire thing in one gulp. With a triumphant smirk, the older jonin held the empty glass out to Kakashi. "Who's ahead NOW, Kakashi?!"

Kakashi sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but he couldn't hide the small smile on his lips. He took the empty glass, poured another drink, and handed it back to his husband. Taking a second to down his own glass of sake, he poured one more for himself before standing up straight.

He looked for a place to sit, but all the chairs were occupied... He could fit on the couch with Lee and Gaara, but he had a better idea.

Stepping around the coffee table, he plopped himself down in Guy's lap, getting a sound of vague surprise. He just looked into his husband's eyes and gave a soft smile.

Guy instantly returned that smile and wrapped his arm around Kakashi's back to hold him closer. Having Kakashi in his arms put his heart and mind at ease, and made what happened earlier feel like a distant nightmare. However, it also made him feel like a huge jerk for how he had treated his husband last night... He would make it up to him - or he would do 5000 laps around Leaf Village on his hands! In the snow! ...Without gloves on!

Gaara watched with a curious expression. He had never seen Kakashi without his mask before. Of course he had seen briefly this morning, but there had been a lot on his mind at the time. Now he could calmly analyze what he was seeing.

Kakashi was gorgeous... He had expected there to be scars, something that the older ninja could be ashamed of or self conscious about, but there was nothing. Just a single beauty mark at the corner of his mouth. Was that really what the copy ninja had been hiding all this time?

Deciding to stop staring before he was caught, Gaara turned his jade eyes down to his glass of sake and hesitated... before downing it. It was a bit too much to drink all at once and he made a face, but the aftertaste was pleasant.  
Lee smiled. "Let me pour you another glass. You are falling behind, Gaara sama." he mused playfully as he took the empty glass and poured his husband another drink. "It will warm you up." he added, seeing that his lover was still trembling.

Gaara accepted the offered glass with a soft nod. "Thank you."

Guy, unwilling to let Gaara catch up, quickly gulped down his second drink. Gaara may not be his rival, but he still wouldn't let that Sand ninja get ahead of him. "Lee, could you pour me one more while you're at it?"

The boy smiled brightly. "Of course!"

It went on like this for a while. Lee kept everyone's glasses filled while Kakashi got everyone engaged in casual conversation. They didn't talk about anything important, but it was enjoyable.

It wasn't many more drinks in until everyone was feeling tipsy. Even Gaara was getting tipsy, and Lee couldn't stop smiling. Lee was one of the few people who had ever seen Gaara when he became tipsy, and he knew that, when the alcohol took effect, his lover started to giggle at almost everything. He was even giggling at the things Guy was saying and doing. It was too cute!

Guy was currently in a very amusing argument with Kakashi about who was ahead in their rival challenge.

"Kakashi, I KNOW I won the last one, you can't tell me that I'm behind in our rival challenge!"

"Yes, you won the last one, but I won the TWO before that. Remember? The eating contest and rock, paper, scissors."  
Guy just laughed. "Kakashi, you're drunk!" he announced loudly, his words slightly slurred, and sending Gaara into a spell of muffled laughter.  
Kakashi sighed, but couldn't keep from smiling. "You're the one who's slurring your words, not me." he mused, but even he had to admit that it was getting harder to speak clearly.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle at his parent's back and forth. Even though he couldn't join in the drinking, he was still having fun. He was more than happy to just listen to them all enjoying themselves, especially Gaara. The sound of his husband's laughter filled his heart with such love and joy that he thought it would burst.

Gaara was trying not to laugh so much, he really was, but he couldn't stop himself. If he weren't so tipsy, he might have the presence of mind to be upset with Lee for constantly talking him into having "just a little more".

Kakashi turned his attention to Gaara and chuckled. "I never would have expected you to be a giggly drunk." he teased, getting a small blush from the kazekage.  
"I-I don't drink often." he said quietly, but with a smile. "It's actually kind of fun." His gaze turned to Lee apologetically. "I feel a little selfish though, since Lee chan can't drink with us..."  
Guy spoke up before Lee could, focusing a horrified expression on Gaara, "You don't want to see Lee when he's drunk. I still remember the first time it happened. He was just sitting there... so innocent and polite... and then, after one sip of sake, BOOM! The whole restaurant was destroyed! He's like a tiny hurricane! A tiny, adorable, green hurricane!"  
Lee blushed deeply and dropped his gaze to his lap, looking rather ashamed, while Gaara doubled over with laughter, the kazekage having to set his glass down so as not to spill its remaining contents.  
The jonin sat forward a bit, shifting Kakashi in his lap slightly. "It's not funny!" he shouted before pausing to think... and laughing a little himself. "It's a little funny. I can laugh about it now, but at the time it was horrifying!"

"I-I do not remember it at all." said the young taijutsuist, a smile coming to his lips. As embarrassing as it was to hear about the drunken force of destruction he had apparently become, it was absolutely amazing to see Gaara and Guy sensei getting along. Hearing them talking and laughing with one another almost brought tears to his eyes.

"It's hard to imagine Lee chan like that." Gaara chuckled breathlessly. "He's too sweet and polite." he mused before leaning over to kiss his husband's flushed cheek, getting a bashful smile in return. "I love you, Lee chan." whispered the kazekage as he looked into those deep pools of ebony.

"I love you too, Gaara sama." Lee whispered back, his cheeks flushing even deeper.

As the two pressed ever closer to each others sides, Guy's smile softened. The familiar unease and anger that always bubbled to the surface when watching Gaara get so close to Lee was only a whisper in the back of his mind now. The alcohol had quieted the storm of distrust and was allowing him to see Gaara more clearly.

He seemed so much more... genuine and human. Not at all like the monster Guy had always thought he was. The way he touched Lee was gentle and caring, and those jade eyes didn't look so soulless anymore. Certainly not when they were looking at Lee.

Guy had been told many times that the boy had changed, but now he was finally seeing it for himself. Maybe he had been wrong to hold a grudge against Gaara... He could never forget what he had done to Lee, but maybe... he could try to forgive. If even only the tiniest bit.

"Gaara..." Guy started hesitantly, drawing everyone's attention. Gathering his nerve, he continued, his words still slightly slurred, "...I'm sorry... about the way I've treated you."

Those quiet words made everyone's eyes widen in shock, but none more so than Gaara's. The kazekage just stared, his mouth slightly open. "...What?" he asked dumbly, his voice breathless.

Guy either ignored the question or didn't hear as he continued in a soft, meaningful tone, "I just worry about Lee... I want him to be happy and safe. I just want the best for him."

The Sand ninja blinked a few times, looking dumbfounded, before finding his voice and remembering how to speak. "That's what I want too. I love him more than anything..."

The jonin watched him closely for a second before giving a little smile. "I know you do. And I can see that he loves you just as much. I can see it in the way he's always smiling and blushing when you're around. Just like that." he said with a grin as he pointed at his son who ducked his head bashfully.

Gaara smiled softly as he watched his lover. "I love it when he blushes. He's so beautiful..." he said quietly, almost dreamily, making his husband blush even deeper. It amazed Gaara that, even after two years of being married and Gaara telling him everyday how beautiful he is, Lee still wasn't used to taking compliments.

"He is. I'm glad he finally found someone who can see that. Not like that-... Uh... Kakashi, what was the name of that one kid that Lee had a crush on?"

Kakashi cocked a brow. "Sakura?"

"No no, the little brat that called him names..."

"...Sakura?" Kakashi suggested again.

Guy frowned at him. "No, Kakashi! The boy! The boy that he liked from the academy when he was little. The one that called him all those names when Lee tried to talk to him. Remember when Lee came home crying and asked us if we could make him less ugly?"

The copy ninja's eyes suddenly lit with realization. "Oh, you mean the kid that you opened the first three gates on just to scare him."

"Yeah that one! What was his name?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I can't remember. But I remember you opening the gates during your "talk" with him. The kid looked like he was going to piss himself."

Guy nodded curtly, looking proud of himself. "He deserved it. No little brat is going to get away with calling my Lee fish-eyed, ugly, weird looking, or anything else! Little brat, saying that Lee was too ugly for him... I would like to have gotten a hold of him with a belt." he finished with a growl before taking a deep drink of his sake.

Gaara was frowning, but he actually looked at Guy with something close to respect. "I would have killed him. Someone like that doesn't deserve to even breath the same air as Lee."

The taijutsu master quickly nodded in agreement. "That's what I said! Lee deserves better than that. He's too sweet to put up with that nonsense."

Gaara nodded curtly before pressing himself tight to Lee's side and placing a kiss to his lips. "He's perfect. I love his eyes, his face, his lips... I love everything about him." he praised, getting a deep blush of embarrassment from his husband.

Kakashi smiled as he pressed himself flush against Guy's chest. "At least you two have your love for Lee in common. Now, if we can just keep you two from fighting over him, things should be perfect." he teased, getting a little laugh from Guy and a small smile from Gaara. That would be a tall order... But maybe they could manage.

Lee was blushing deeply from all the attention being focused on him. Not only that, but it was embarrassing that Gaara now knew about a crush he'd had a long time ago, and how horribly it had turned out for him... He had hoped that Guy and Kakashi had forgotten about it, but apparently not... He desperately wanted to get the subject off of himself and onto something else.

Smiling, Lee stood from the couch and poured everyone another glass of sake. "Would anyone like something for dinner?"

Guy blinked in surprise. "Is it dinner time already?" he asked before looking up at Kakashi, who nodded down at him.

"It is about that time." he said before shifting in Guy's lap. "I'll help you get the leftovers out." he said as he started to stand.

Unknown to the copy ninja, his husband's eyes went straight to his perky butt when he stood. The older jonin gave an almost predatory smirk and had to really focus to keep from grabbing that supple, sexy example of perfection right in front of their son.

Lee just shook his head with a sweet smile. "No no, do not get up. I will make everyone a plate." he assured as he started for the kitchen.

Kakashi watched him. "Are you sure? That's a lot of plates..."

But Lee just waved off his concern with a determined smile. "It is not a problem. Please, sit back down, Kakashi sensei. It will only take me a moment." he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Guy smirked and wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist to pull the silver haired jonin back down into his lap. "Yeah, sit back down, Kakashi." he purred seductively into his husband's ear. He felt Kakashi shiver in his arms from his voice alone, and arousal began to stir in his body. Ooh, he wanted to claim this gorgeous man as his own again.

"Guy wait..." Kakashi started in a hushed, but husky tone, "Gaara is -" His words were cut short when Guy suddenly pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss that brought a moan from his lips and made him forget all about Gaara's presence.

Gaara tensed in shock, his jade eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as he stared. A blush came to his cheeks as he watched Guy's hands travel over Kakashi's body, one hand coming to grope the perky butt. The other wormed its way up under Kakashi's vest, making its way to the copy ninja's nipple where Gaara could clearly see the teasing motion of fingers pinching and caressing.

The way Kakashi trembled and squirmed in Guy's arms was hypnotic, and even though Gaara knew he should look away, he couldn't. Sounds of pleasure were escaping the silver haired shinobi's lips, but were greedily swallowed down by Guy. Gaara watched as the taijutsu master's hand started to caress up from Kakashi's butt to his thigh, groping appreciatively before sliding around between his legs.

Kakashi gasped sharply, shuddering and spreading his legs open for more of his husband's touch. "G-Guy..." he panted, breaking their kiss, and mewling when Guy took that opportunity to kiss down his neck to his collarbone.

Guy purred as he tasted his lover's skin, loving the sound of his husky voice and the way he trembled in his arms. "Yes, Kakashi... Tell me what you want..." he growled heatedly while pumping his husband's hard member through his pants.

Gaara heard Kakashi's breathless voice pant out "I want you to fuck me... Fuck me, Guy... Oh please..." and that's when he finally snapped out of his stupor. He became aware that he was still staring, and he certainly became aware of the fact that he was erect. VERY erect.

Standing quickly, which was a bad idea because of the alcohol he had consumed, Gaara began to dizzily hurry out of the living room, the couple never even noticing. He quickly ducked into the kitchen and took a deep breath, shivering as he tried to get his body under control.

"Gaara sama?"

He looked up quickly to see Lee standing a few feet away with two plates of food in his hands and a concerned look on his face. "L-Lee chan..."

The taijutsuist set the plates of warm food down on the counter as he hurried to his lover's side. "Are you all right? Did something happen? Do you not feel well?" he asked hurriedly, fearing that he had given his husband too much to drink, or that something had happened between him and Guy sensei again.

Gaara quickly shook his head when Lee's arm came around his back. "N-no, I'm all right... Just..." He gulped, his cheeks still darkly flushed as he thought back on the scene that had played out before him. "Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei..."

Lee blinked, confused - before he tensed, his eyes widening. "Oh! A-are they- ... um..." He cleared his throat as his own cheeks heated with embarrassment. "Are they being inappropriate..?" Gaara nodded quickly, and Lee sighed a little. "I am sorry... They get like this when they drink... Um... I-I will stop them." he said before walking to the door - and freezing in his tracks when he heard a rather loud moan of Guy's name.  
Going in there would not be a good idea... So he decided on something else. Clearing his throat, he called out from the doorway. "Guy sensei, Kakashi sensei! Dinner is ready!"  
There was a second of silence before Guy called out, his voice breathless and a little shaky, "Coming!"

Lee sighed a little before turning back to Gaara and smiling apologetically. "Sorry... Um, let us go to the table. We will just eat in the kitchen." he said as he picked up the plates he had been carrying and took them back to the table.

Gaara followed after his husband numbly, his mind still replaying what he had just witnessed. The sounds Kakashi had made, the way Guy worshiped his body... It had been so sensual, so erotic and full of passion and love. He wanted to share that with Lee. NOW.  
The kazekage stepped up behind his husband and pressed himself flush against his back, groping his temptingly curvy hips. "Lee chan... Let's skip dinner..." he purred huskily into his lover's ear as he ground against him.  
Lee squeaked, blushing as he could feel his lover's hard member through his thick pants and trench coat. "G-Gaara sama," he started in a hushed, surprised tone, "you are aroused too?" What was it about alcohol that made people want to have sex? It did not make sense to him.

Gaara answered by thrusting against his lover's perky bottom yet again. "After seeing that... seeing the way Guy sensei touches Kakashi sensei, the way he worships him... I want to do that to you..." he breathed huskily. "Come on, Lee chan. Let me take you to the bedroom and show you how much I love you..."

Those hands started to slide down from Lee's hips to his inner thighs, bringing a shuddering breath from his lips. "G-Gaara sama..."

"I want to ravish you, worship you, make you scream my name." Gaara growled quietly into his husband's ear, nipping at the sensitive earlobe as his hand neared his husband's most sensitive place.

Lee whimpered, his cheeks deeply flushed as his lover's hard member ground against his bottom. He found himself being bent over the table, and stuttered out a halfhearted protest, "W-wait, Gaara sama. Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei -"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching." Gaara interrupted huskily, his fingers finally cupping between Lee's legs and pulling a mewl from his lips. Gaara shuddered with desire. "I can feel how hot and wet you are here..."

The older boy panted and keened to feel those fingers rubbing and teasing him, soaking the material of his jumpsuit in his wetness. "A-ahh... I cannot help it..."

Just then, the sound of footsteps nearing the kitchen door made Gaara quickly push away from Lee. The taijutsuist was quick to stand up straight, trying to right himself and act natural, but his cheeks were still flushed a deep crimson and he was quivering with arousal. Maybe his drunk parents wouldn't notice...

Gaara quickly took a seat just before the two entered, hiding his erection beneath the table, while Lee did the same to hide the wet spot between his thighs.

As the two jonin sat down at their usual spots, Lee scooted their plates toward them and smiled innocently. "Here. I hope you do not mind having a little bit of everything." he said, doing a rather impressive job of hiding the breathless, husky tones of arousal that still clung to his voice.

Guy didn't seem to notice as he accepted his plate with a grin and still flushed features. "That's how I like it, Lee!" he announced before digging into his dinner, scarfing down heaping bites of everything. The faster he ate, the sooner he could take Kakashi into their room, throw him down on the bed and ravish him.

Kakashi, on the other hand, took rather quick notice of Lee's flushed cheeks and husky voice. It wasn't hard to tell, as the copy ninja himself was in the same state. He was all too aware of the dark blush across his own cheeks, and the aching erection between his legs. Dinner was the last thing he wanted right now, and he got the feeling that Gaara and Lee shared the sentiment.

"Thank you for warming everything up, Lee." he said in an attempt to keep things casual, and maybe keep his mind off of how badly he wanted Guy to pin him down and pound him... Oh gods, the thought of Guy's thickness buried so deep inside of him sent tremors through his entire body. ...He wasn't doing a very good job of not thinking about it...

Lee just smiled that sweet smile of his. "It is not a problem. I was happy to do do something for all of you." he assured while pretending not to notice the distant, lustful look in Kakashi's eyes and the way his hands trembled with pent up arousal.

Lee cast a quick glance at Gaara and saw the same signs. Dinner would be brief and awkward tonight...

Just as Lee had predicted, no one said much more, and what was said was awkward and felt somewhat forced. Like they were all trying too hard to be nonchalant. Eventually they gave up and focused instead on gulping down their dinners in record time. But none quicker than Guy sensei, who seemed to finish everything in five huge fork-fulls.

Taking Kakashi's hand and pulling him up out of his seat at the table, Guy began to pull his husband toward their bedroom with awkward, slurred excuses and a predatory smirk. And a painfully noticeable erection. "Well, I think we're going to turn in and uh... sleep off the sake. So... see you both tomorrow!" he said as he quickly left the kitchen, pulling Kakashi with him.

When the door to the master bedroom closed rather sharply, leaving Lee and Gaara alone at the table, the couple looked at one another quietly. After only a few seconds of awkward silence, Gaara took Lee's hand and pulled him up out of his seat, much the same way Guy had done to Kakashi.

"G-Gaara sama, we have not finished our dinner yet - or cleaned the table!" Lee protested halfheartedly as he was led out of the kitchen.

"I don't care." was Gaara's growled reply. "I want you now." If they waited any longer, he would end up taking Lee right there on the kitchen table. Which was also a really sexy thought...

Lee's blush deepened as he was pulled into his old bedroom, the door being roughly shut behind them. Excitement danced in his belly and his body trembled with anticipation as he looked into Gaara's hungry jade eyes. To see such lust and burning desire in Gaara's eyes, and know that it was for him, made the heat within him turn into an inferno.

A soft sound of arousal slipped past Lee's lips and Gaara's control snapped. With one swift movement, he pinned his husband to the wall with his body and crushed their lips together in a deep, desperate kiss. The memory of pinning Lee to the wall this morning flashed in his mind, but he pushed it away. This would be nothing like that. This time, he would make his lover feel bliss rather than pain. He would make up for the pain he had inflicted upon his precious Lee...

As he pressed their chests flush together, Gaara's tongue danced with Lee's, tangling them together wetly. He could still taste dinner in Lee's mouth, but beneath that was his lover's natural, sweet flavor. That's what he wanted to taste, what he wanted more of.

With a heated growl, Gaara deepened the kiss and began to rub their tongues together roughly, lapping away the taste of everything else until he could only taste Lee. Lifting his knee, he pressed it up tightly between Lee's thighs and began to rub, pulling breathless little sounds of pleasure from his lover that he swallowed down greedily.

Lee could hardly think straight, his mind a fog of pleasure and arousal. The way Gaara was lapping at his tongue felt so good for some reason... Beneath the taste of dinner and sake, which was a taste he didn't particularly care for, he could taste Gaara. No matter how many times they kissed, he just couldn't get enough of that taste... It was exotic, sweet. It was a taste that reminded him somewhat of cinnamon, much like Gaara's natural scent. He would never grow tired of it.

Hands slid up Lee's body, tracing their way up from his hips to his abs, where they caressed over the defined muscle appreciatively, before working their way up to his pecs. Those slim, talented digits groped and teased until they found his hard nipples, immediately beginning to tease and pinch at them through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit.

The touch pulled a gasp from Lee's lips and made his back arch softly, the movement pressing his crotch tighter against Gaara's knee. "A-ahh, Gaara sama..." he panted huskily against his lover's lips, heat building in his body as he began to grind his hips, rubbing himself against his lover's knee.

That simple, erotic action made a bolt of need shoot down Gaara's spine and straight to his engorged, throbbing erection. He could feel Lee's heat and wetness through the fabric of his pants, and he longed to be buried within its tight depths.

Abandoning Lee's nipples, he instead reached around to unzip the jumpsuit and push it down to Lee's hips. He pulled the sleeves out from beneath the bandages wound around Lee's forearms before rolling the suit down those voluptuous hips, almost revealing the prize he craved -

"W-wait... Please..." Lee's breathless voice protested weakly.

Gaara, panting, nipped lustfully at those pouty, kiss swollen lips. He didn't want to stop, he needed this too badly. "Wh-what?" he growled huskily, his digits trembling as he struggled to keep from pushing the suit the rest of the way down.

Lee whimpered with heat as he returned the nip with loving little licks at Gaara's lips, sucking at his bottom lip softly. "Th-the bed... please, I want to be... on the bed..." he panted out desperately.

It was then that Gaara noticed how much Lee's legs were shaking, and that his knee was now taking more of the older boy's weight. The fact that he could make Lee weak with pleasure was almost enough to send him over the edge right then and there.

Pushing away from the wall and taking Lee with him, Gaara pulled him effortlessly to the bed where he pushed him down onto his back. He rolled the jumpsuit down those hips and long legs, finally getting it out of the way and tossing it to the floor.

He admired his prize for a moment, taking in Lee's deeply flushed features, his heavy lidded eyes, the way his chest rose and fell with deep breaths, and the way Lee spread his legs for him in invitation. Though, instead of an eager erection and a tight little opening, Lee offered a hot, wet sex that was dripping for him.

It was still strange seeing Lee with female parts rather than male, but it was no less arousing. But more than arousal, it filled Gaara with love. This jutsu would allow them to create a family together, like Lee so desperately wanted.

"G-Gaara sama, I want you... I want to be one with you again..." Lee panted as he opened his arms to his husband, beckoning him into his embrace and into his body. He desperately wanted to reconnect with his lover, to renew their bonds after all of the fighting they had done recently. He wanted to feel his husband's love.

Those words were all it took to snap Gaara out of his admiration of Lee's body. Gaara shivered before unzipping his pants, pushing them down and out of the way before crawling over his husband and moving up between those lean thighs. He took a second to remove his trench coat and shirt before dipping down to recapture Lee's lips, grinding their hips together and rubbing his hard member against the wet heat of Lee's arousal. He moaned to feel the slickness coating his erection.

"You're so wet, Lee chan..." he growled against his lover's lips.

The rubbing of Gaara's hard erection against his sex made Lee shiver with pleasure. "G-Gaara sama, please..."

The kazekage pulled back from the kiss softly, watching Lee's face as he began to thrust his hips harder and faster, making sure his head teased Lee's clit with each thrust. "Please what? I want to hear you say it, Lee chan..."

There was one word that Lee almost NEVER said. A word so dirty that, if anyone spoke it around Lee, he would gasp in utter shock from hearing it. It was a good thing Lee hadn't been there to hear Kakashi say it earlier. But hearing Lee say it... Oh gods, it set his body on fire. To hear such a dirty, obscene, vulgar word from those sweet, innocent lips... He'd only managed to get Lee to say it twice. Maybe tonight, he could raise that number to three.

With each thrust against his clit, Lee let out breathless little sounds of pleasure, his body shivering. Ooh, it felt so good, but it was also agonizing! That teasing touch was only enough to leave him wanting more! "P-please, I... I need you!"

"You need me to do what?" Gaara insisted huskily as he dragged his member along Lee's swollen, wanting clit, loving the way his husband trembled and mewled in response. "Tell me, Lee chan... Say it."

Lee knew what Gaara wanted to hear, and he whimpered in dismay. He couldn't say that word! What if Guy sensei heard him? He would be so ashamed of him! "Please take me..!" he tried, but instantly knew that it wasn't enough.

Gaara dipped down and took a perky nipple into his lips, licking and sucking at it expertly and pulling a gasp from Lee's lips. "That's not quite right..." he purred as he continued dragging his length over Lee's arousal. "You know what I want to hear, Lee chan." He lifted a hand to Lee's other nipple and began teasing at it, shivering at the beautiful sounds of desperation and pleasure falling from his husband's open lips.

"G-Gaara sama, please! I-I cannot... say that..!" he pleaded, but his pleas went ignored as Gaara's hips started to move slower, his length barely brushing against the sensitive flesh now. "Please! Please!" he cried as he tossed his head back against the pillow, gripping his bed sheets as he began rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to reclaim the contact.

But a strange pressure suddenly gripped his hips and held them in place. Lee's lust glazed eyes fell downward and he was surprised to see his lover's sand coiled around his hips and thighs. "Th-that is not fair, Gaara sama!"

The kazekage just gave his husband a sultry smirk. "There's a saying... all is fair in love and war." he purred, his deep voice and hot breath ghosting over Lee's nipple and making his back arch softly. Watching his husband squirm and writhe was almost enough to make Gaara give up and take him right then... but he had more conviction than that.

"You know what you need to say to get what you want..."

"B-but I cannot!"

"Say it, Lee chan... I'll give you what you want. I'll bury myself deep inside of you, take you as hard as you want, as hard as you can take." He nipped the hardened bud lightly, pulling another sound of desperation from those sweet lips. "Say it. I want to hear it."

Lee was panting, his body aching to be filled by his husband as tears of desire welled in his eyes. Those teasing digits and Gaara's hot tongue on his nipples, the thick length rubbing his dripping entrance and hard clit... He couldn't stand it! He needed Gaara inside of him, pounding him -

"G-Gaara sama, fuck me! Please, fuck me hard!" he blurted out desperately, breathlessly.

Orgasm almost ripped through Gaara's body to hear Lee's voice cry those words. But he had better control than that. Without another second of hesitation, his sand parted and lifted Lee's thighs and Gaara sank himself deep inside that hot, dripping opening.

A deep groan, almost a growl, left Gaara's lips as he sank in to the hilt. "L-Lee chan... Fuck..." he breathed in pure bliss, reveling in the perfect embrace of his lover's sex briefly before beginning to thrust. Unable and unwilling to take this slowly, he set a hard, fast pace instantly, driving himself in over and over, almost hitting the back of his lover's sex with each thrust.

Lee couldn't even begin to muffle his cries of bliss, each carnal, lewd sound falling from his lips unabashedly. "G-Gaara sama! Yes! So good! More!"

Gaara pounded his lover so hard that the bed began to creak. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad that the headboard wasn't against the wall, otherwise it would be crashing into it so loudly that the entire Leaf would know what they were doing. Not that he would care if they did know. Lee was his, Gaara was the only one who could make him scream and moan and cry like this. The only one allowed inside of him. And he wanted everyone to know it, to stay away from his Lee. His most precious person.

He could already feel orgasm building rapidly in his body, and he tried to repress it. He didn't want this to end so soon. Instead, he tried to focus on Lee's pleasured features. The way his mouth hung open, and his brows furrowed together in an expression of pure bliss. He was so beautiful... so perfect. This gorgeous creature was his. He would never hurt him again. He swore, not for the first time, that his sand would never be used to hurt Lee again. Only to protect and love him. This time, he would keep his promise to Lee. He had to.

Lee's body was rocking from the force of the thrusts, his desperate breaths for air leaving his lungs as breathless cries for more. His body was burning with the building inferno of orgasm, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. As much as he wanted this bliss to go on forever, he couldn't wait to hit release with Gaara. He couldn't wait to be filled with his seed, seed that would help them create a family.

That thought filled him with such love and joy that he thought he might burst. The thought of having a family with Gaara... He couldn't wait for it to become a reality.

His arms reached up to wrap around Gaara's shoulders lovingly, and he gazed into Gaara's lustful jade eyes. "I-I love you... I love you so much, Gaara sama..."

Those words, coupled with the sincerity in Lee's eyes, never failed to take Gaara's breath away. After catching it enough to speak, he replied without hesitation, "I love you too, Lee chan... I can't live without you... I need you..."

Lee's arms tightened around his husband's shoulders. "I-I need you too... I will be better to you from now on... I s-swear it..." he promised breathlessly before being overcome with pleasure and letting out a lustful cry.

Gaara instantly wrapped his arms around Lee, holding him flush to his front. "Lee chan... I will never... hurt you again... I swear..."

He drove his hips into Lee's over and over, harder and faster, until release suddenly gripped him. He released into his lover's clenching depths with a sharp shout at the same time Lee climaxed with a scream of ecstasy, sealing their oaths to one another.

As the searing bliss of orgasm ebbed into a throbbing afterglow, the two were left panting and limp in each others arms. There bodies were sweaty despite the cold air, and Gaara could feel Lee's wetness dripping down his thighs.

After a moment, he had caught his breath enough to speak. "Lee chan... th-that was incredible..."

The taijutsuist was still dazed from the hard orgasm, panting and trembling. "Y-yes... So good..." he agreed breathlessly. Shakily, he offered an exhausted smile to his lover. "Just l-like always..."

Gaara returned the soft smile without even thinking about it, and leaned in to capture Lee in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue slipped past Lee's lips and into his warm mouth, tasting him, and swallowing down his soft mewl of delight. But it lacked the sexual urgency from before. It was instead loving, tender, and gentle.

When Gaara gently broke the kiss, he smiled warmly and almost chuckled at the dazed look on his lover's face. "I love you so much, Lee chan... I will devote my life to loving you, protecting you, and making up for every misdeed I have committed against you."

With a shiver, Lee returned that warm smile and lifted a lightly trembling hand to cup his lover's cheek. "You have already done that, Gaara sama. You do not need to do anything more." he whispered warmly.

Gaara didn't reply to that, but he still smiled. He could never atone for everything he had done to this angel... But he would spend the rest of his life trying.

Shifting, he started to pull out of his lover, shivering at the way the tight heat clenched around him and the way Lee let out a tiny squeak. Once he had pulled out completely, he gently began to lower Lee's hips to the bed, but paused when he saw a large wet spot on the bed beneath them. He was still surprised by how wet female parts could become... This was certainly not the first time this had happened since Tsunade used her powerful transformation jutsu on Lee, but it still made Gaara proud that he could make his husband that excited.

A small smirk played across Gaara's lips, and Lee cocked his head a little. "Wh-what?"

With a shake of his head, Gaara gently let his lover's hips rest on the bed, making sure to set him in a dry spot. "Nothing. I was just admiring the mess you made."

That made Lee's eyes widen, and a scarlet blush spread across his cheeks. "A-again?!" he squeaked out before covering his face with both hands and letting out an embarrassed whine. "I-I am sorry... I do not understand why it becomes so wet!"

Gaara just smiled as he crawled over to lay beside his husband, taking him into his arms lovingly. "Don't be embarrassed Lee chan. I like it. It means that I know how to excite you. I know what you like. It makes me happy." he said softly into his lover's ear, feeling him shiver in his arms.

Lee lowered his hands from his flushed face, a little smile mixing with the expression of embarrassment now. "Y-you do know how to excite me... You always have... D-do I excite you as much..?"

Gaara nuzzled at Lee's cheek, placing a little kiss there. "Of course. If I had one of those," he motioned between Lee's legs, "I would be just as wet. You drive me crazy, Lee chan... You make me feel like no one else ever has."

Those words made Lee's embarrassment melt away, his smile warming as his heart fluttered with joy. "You make me feel the same way. I love you so much, Gaara sama... You are the most precious person in my life. I am so glad we found each other." he whispered as he returned the nuzzle.

That warmed Gaara to his core. Everything that had happened today, no matter how bad it had been, just melted away. Even his doubts and self hatred.

"Lee chan..." Gaara tightened their embrace, holding Lee lovingly and protectively. "So am I..."

A moment of comfortable silence stretched between them as they remained entangled in each others loving embrace, neither willing or wanting to move, before Lee spoke in a whisper. "Merry Christmas, Gaara sama..."

Gaara smiled lovingly as he whispered in return, "Merry Christmas, Lee chan..."  
Reaching down, Gaara grabbed the heavy comforter and pulled it up over their still naked bodies. He would probably regret not getting dressed in the morning when he had to get out from under the covers, but he didn't care. For now, he was warm and content beneath the covers with his husband, and he couldn't bring himself to move.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, curled up against one another and sharing their warmth and love through the night.


	5. Happy Endings

It was finally Christmas morning. The sun had yet to rise and the air was bitterly cold, the wind still howling furiously. A fresh blanket of untouched snow covered that which had already fallen, and feathery flakes were still falling from the sky.

But despite all of this, Lee, dressed in only his long night shirt, was awake and excitedly ushering a very cold, drowsy Gaara into the living room.

"Hurry, Gaara sama! It is time to open presents!" he squealed giddily, no trace of sleep on his features at all as he carried in the presents he and Gaara had bought for everyone, including their gifts to each other. There had been so much going on that he'd forgotten to place them under the tree when they first arrived.

Gaara pulled his trench coat tighter around himself, fully dressed in warm pajamas underneath, as he stepped into the living room, heading straight for the cozy couch and the blankets that were still draped across its cushions. "I-I'm hurrying, Lee chan..." he mumbled quietly, his teeth chattering. He definitely regretted not getting dressed last night... He had woken up FREEZING. How in the world was Lee able to stand just wearing a long night shirt? He needed pants!

Kakashi and Guy were stepping out of the master bedroom and into the living room, both wearing nothing but their pajamas. Kakashi looked a little out of sorts. His hair was pretty messy, sticking up more wildly than usual, and he looked as though he wasn't fully awake yet. He smiled however to see Lee's excitement. The boy had never outgrown the excitement of Christmas morning, which was why Kakashi was even willing to get up so early.

Guy, who was only wearing pajama pants, was holding his head with a faint look of pain on his features. His hair, too, was sticking out in places, but looked as though he had tried to smooth it down with his hand before leaving the bedroom.

He was well rested, but his head was causing him some pain... He handled his alcohol well most of the time, but he had drank so much so quickly yesterday, and without any water in between, that it had finally caught up with him. It wasn't as bad as it could be, just an annoying throb in the side of his head.

However, not even a hangover would keep him from seeing Lee's childlike excitement on Christmas morning. Just seeing his son's bright smile seemed to sooth some of the headache away.

Guy smiled warmly at his son before offering Gaara a little nod of acknowledgment, getting one in return from the Sand ninja. Things didn't feel so tense between them anymore, though some part of Guy stubbornly still wanted to hold a grudge against the boy. He pushed it away firmly and instead smiled. "So, who should open the first present, Kakashi?" he asked as he sat down in his chair.

Kakashi pretended to consider, "Hmm, I'm not sure..." Of course he was going to let Lee open the first present to prevent him from having a Christmas induced panic attack, but he wanted to make him wonder. After a few more seconds of feigned pondering, he looked at a very excited Lee, who was sitting on the couch with his husband. "I guess Lee can open the first present." he said before kneeling at the tree and beginning to look for one of Guy's gifts to Lee. Once he found the one he was looking for, he stood and carried it to the boy, who let out a sound of excitement.

Lee didn't hesitate to rip into the festively colored wrapping paper, tearing it open to reveal an adorable, though somewhat tattered, turtle plush. To Gaara, it looked old and like it had already been well loved by a child...

Lee's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open slightly. "Th-this is..." He lifted the plush gingerly and looked it over, seeing familiar dirt stains and places where the stuffing had been squished down from so many hugs. "Th-this is the plush that you gave me for Christmas when I was still in the orphanage!" he squeaked out as he looked at a brightly beaming Guy sensei.

"I remembered how upset you were when you couldn't find it before you moved, so I started looking for it again. Turns out, it somehow ended up packed away in a box in my closet." chuckled Guy somewhat apologetically. "I thought it would make a good Christmas present again."

Lee smiled brightly, tears in his eyes, and lunged forward off of the couch to capture Guy in a tight hug, the turtle plush being caught up in the middle of their embrace. "Thank you so much, Guy sensei!"

The taijutsu master laughed as he hugged Lee back just as tightly. "You're welcome, Lee!"

Despite a small twinge of jealousy at seeing Lee in Guy's arms, Gaara smiled softly to see how happy Lee was to get a simple, old turtle plush back. Admittedly, Gaara was the same way with Teddy, his old stuffed bear that he used to take with him everywhere when he was a child. It had been his only friend during some very lonely, dark times.

When Lee parted from Guy to return to his seat beside Gaara, he held the turtle up to show his husband happily. "Look! Is he not cute?" he asked excitedly, obviously very fond of the old plush.

Gaara smiled softly as he carefully took the plush from his husband's hands, looking him over. "He is cute." he agreed in a soft tone. He could tell by looking at the old turtle that he had been thoroughly loved by Lee as a child. Lee said that this had been a gift to him while he was still in the orphanage... Lee rarely spoke of being in the orphanage - in fact, he had never spoken of it at length. At least, not with Gaara. This old turtle had probably been Lee's only friend through some very lonely, dark times as well...

Kakashi smiled softly at the way Lee gazed at the old plush with such love and fondness. Maybe he should have saved that particular gift for last. Oh well, he couldn't take it back now. Turning back to the tree, Kakashi searched for a gift for Gaara and found the one and only gift he had been able to force Guy to buy for him.

Shifting, he handed the somewhat heavy little box to the Kazekage. "Here you go. Your turn." he mused with a smile.

Gaara blinked at the heavy little box and frowned in curiosity. The tag said that it was from Guy, but it was written in Kakashi's handwriting. The kazekage was much calmer than his husband as he unwrapped the gift and opened the box, reaching in. He grasped something that he immediately recognized as a cluster of crystals and, a little more eager now, pulled the gift out. His eyes widened softly as he took in the dazzling little cluster.

It was a cluster of rainbow quartz, a rather large one too. It glittered with every color, giving it its fitting name, and Gaara heard Lee gasp in delight.

"Wow, Gaara sama. It is so pretty!" he praised, still hugging his turtle plush.

Gaara could only nod in stunned agreement. It was beautiful... He was surprised that Guy had bought something so nice for him.

Finally turning his gaze away from the sparkling cluster, he looked at the shiny-haired jounin. "...Thank you." he said softly, managing the tiniest little smile.

Guy tried not to return the smile, but he found himself doing so anyway, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture as he chuckled. "Yeah, no problem." To be honest, Kakashi had picked it out and forced Guy to buy it. Now Guy was glad that he had. Not that he would admit that to Kakashi...

As Gaara gently placed his gift back in the box to keep it safe, Kakashi began searching through the gifts once more. He had already decided that Guy would get to open a present next. Once he found one for his husband, he handed it to him with a smile. "Here's one for you, Guy. It's from Lee."

Guy smiled brightly as he took the box. "Aw, Lee, you didn't have to get me anything." he chuckled as he began to tear into the wrapping paper.

Lee just smiled as he eagerly watched his sensei. "Of course I did! I just hope that you like it." he said, sounding a little nervous.

Guy grinned. "I'm sure I'll love it, Lee!" he assured as he eagerly opened up the box - and his jaw dropped a little. Inside were a pair of expertly crafted nunchaku. Their length was black, covered in gold scales, while the ends were shaped like small, gold dragon heads with their maws wide open, baring their teeth.

Even Kakashi seemed impressed. "Wow, Guy. Those are almost too nice to use in actual combat." he mused.

The jounin jumped out of his seat and quickly tested out the weight and feel of his new nunchaku, using them with practiced ease. He grinned excitedly. "These are amazing! I'll be sure to put them to good use! Thank you, Lee!" he exclaimed as he rushed in to scoop his son up into a huge hug that lifted him completely off of the couch and into the larger man's arms.

Lee laughed as he returned the tight embrace. "You are welcome, Guy sensei! I am so glad that you like them!"

Jealousy once again twisted Gaara's heart, but again, he did his best to ignore it and instead smiled, focusing on Lee's smile. He understood that there was no need to be jealous of the jounin, and that there was nothing impure between him and Lee, but it was hard to ignore such a strong, involuntary reaction. But he had promised Lee that he would be better, and he intended to keep that promise.

The copy ninja just smiled and went back to his search for Christmas gifts, picking up his gift to Gaara. Turning, he offered the gift to him with a smile, snapping the kazekage out of his thoughts. "Here. This one's from me. Hopefully you'll get some use out of it."

Gaara blinked, a little surprised that it was his turn again, but he accepted the gift with a little nod. He felt at it a little. It was a... book? He instantly blushed a little, hoping it wasn't one of those books that Kakashi often read... He wasn't sure he could actually read one of those things. After ripping away some of the paper, he was excited, and relieved, to find that it was a book on taking care of plants that were indigenous to the Leaf. That WAS helpful. He could never seem to get the plants that he brought back from the Leaf to survive in the Sand... Hopefully this would cure that problem.

Gaara smiled, and Lee felt his heart melt. He could tell how much his husband truly appreciated the gift he had received, and how excited he was to read it and put it to use. To anyone else it would seem that he wasn't overly excited, but Lee could tell. He smiled warmly. "That will come in handy. I am sure it will help you greatly in your green house."

Gaara nodded gently before turning his small smile to Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei."

Even Kakashi felt his heart warm at the sweet sight of Gaara's faint, but sincere, smile. He smiled in return and gave a little nod. "No need to thank me. It's Christmas after all." he mused with a little chuckle.

The kazekage smiled just a little brighter before turning his attention to his new book, opening the cover and reading over the index page a little. He couldn't wait to read it and glean new information on how to care for his precious plants.

Kakashi chuckled before going back to the presents beneath the tree, about to begin searching for another gift for someone - before a large, warm hand gently landed over his own. He glanced up curiously to see Guy's smiling face.

"Let me find a gift, Kakashi." he said as he shifted to sit beside his husband before reaching under the tree and searching briefly. "Ah, here we are." he said triumphantly before handing a silver wrapped gift topped with a blue bow to Kakashi, a big grin on his face.

Kakashi blinked as the gift was pushed into his hands, and smiled to see that it was from Guy. "Oh, I guess that means it's my turn."

Guy gave a thumbs up and a big grin. "That's right Kakashi! Now open it up already!" It almost seemed like Guy was more excited than Kakashi.

The copy ninja smirked as he began to open his present. He could already tell that it was a book, and he had a good idea on which one. As soon as he uncovered the front, he smiled. He had guessed correctly, but he still acted surprised, for Guy's sake. "Oh wow, it's "Blood in the Moonlight". How did you know?"

Guy gave a cocky chuckle. "Kakashi, I know everything about you. If there's anything you want in this world, it's dirty novels. But I also know that you have a refined taste for them. Not just ANY piece of filthy literature will do."

Kakashi smirked a little. "You definitely know me well, Guy." he purred before leaning over to place a deep, loving kiss to his husband's lips. "Thank you. I can't wait to read it."

Lee took a quick peak at the novel and breathed a small sigh of relief. He had also bought Kakashi sensei a dirty novel for Christmas, but thankfully it wasn't the same one.

Lee smiled, as he spoke up, "May I chose another gift for Gaara sama?"

Gaara glanced up from his gardening book to look at his husband. "But it's your turn now."

The copy ninja nodded in agreement. "Now you get to open one of my gifts to you. You can give Gaara a gift next." he said as he reached out for said present and passed it to Guy, who then passed it to Lee.

The young taijutsuist smiled as he accepted the gift. He didn't pause to try and guess what the gift was as Gaara had, he simply tore into the wrapping paper until he could see a rather thick book. His eyes lit up with excitement as he gasped and picked it up. "A biography of some of the most famous taijutus masters! It even details some of their most dangerous missions!" he squealed.

Kakashi, already knowing that Lee would want a hug, stood from the floor and walked to where he was seated on the couch. "I knew you'd love it." he chuckled as he dipped down to hug his adopted son, once again being crushed under the force of Lee's returned embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi sensei! I cannot wait to read it!" he said excitedly before releasing the jounin to return to inspecting his new treasure.

As Kakashi stepped back to return to the tree, he caught sight of Guy's surprised, longing gaze on the book in Lee's hands.

"Kakashi, where did you find that?!" he asked desperately.

"The bookstore." mused Kakashi simply as he took his seat on the floor next to his husband.

The older jounin sputtered for a second. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kakashi smirked as he shrugged. "I guess I didn't think you'd want one. You don't seem like the reading type."

Lee smiled as he interceded. "Guy sensei, I will let you borrow it if you want. You can just send it back to me when you are finished." he offered sweetly.

Guy smiled warmly but shook his head. "No, it's yours Lee. You take it and enjoy it. But thank you for offering." he said, his heart swelling with love for his son yet again. Lee would so quickly and gladly set aside his own needs and wants just to make someone else happy... He was so thankful that Lee had found a lover who wouldn't take advantage of that trait. At least, Gaara better NOT ever take advantage of Lee's giving, selfless nature...

As quickly as the anger brought on by that thought began to rise, Guy just as quickly pushed it back down. Gaara wouldn't do that. He wasn't the monster Guy feared he was. Even if he HAD slammed Lee into a wall yesterday... After getting drunk, Guy had almost forgotten about that.

He frowned a little, but tried to push that thought away, instead focusing on the things he and Gaara had talked about yesterday. The Sand ninja did truly love and care for Lee, but he still needed to control his temper better. Even during their most heated arguments, Kakashi and Guy had never once tried to physically hurt each other.

Guy was snapped out of his thoughts when Lee slipped between him and Kakashi to begin searching through the presents carefully. When he found the one he was after, he smiled brightly and pulled back to make his way back to the couch, where Gaara had set up permanent residence.

"Here, Gaara sama!" he chirped happily as he set the gift in his husband's lap and plopped down right beside him, watching with eager eyes. "I hope that you will like it!"

Gaara smiled at Lee's eagerness and excitement. He didn't hesitate to tear open the paper, pausing slightly when it revealed a fancy, intricately decorated box. Opening the lid of the box, he gazed inside and saw a bunch of cloth... Obviously that wasn't all it was, so he reached inside and carefully pulled out a... something. It must have been fragile, as it was all wrapped up in the soft cloths.

After a moment of careful unraveling, his eyes widened to see what Lee had somehow managed to find for him. It was rose quartz cut into the delicate shape of a lotus flower. He very gingerly lifted it closer to his face to get a better look at it, cupping it very carefully in his hands. He didn't want to risk dropping it. "Lee chan, where did you find this?" he asked, his voice almost sounding breathless.

Lee was smiling so brightly that it could have rivaled the sun. "I found it on my last mission. I... I thought that it was the perfect combination of the two if us." he explained softly, gaining Gaara's attention. He blushed a little as he continued. "The lotus is me, and the crystal is you. Not just because you love crystals so much, but because..." he trailed off a little, his blush deepening even more as his voice became softer. "Because you are precious and beautiful. I treasure you, Gaara sama."

Those words had Gaara's heart skipping a beat, a dark blush heating his own cheeks. Lee always managed to say things that took his breath away and made him feel more loved than ever. How could he have ever doubted Lee's love..?

Shifting his precious gift carefully, Gaara leaned over to place a deep, passionate kiss to his lover's lips. Instantly, he felt Lee return the kiss, and he couldn't resist slipping his tongue inside that hot, sweet mouth briefly. He heard Lee give a little sound of surprise at the intimate action being performed in front of his parents, and grinned against his lips before pulling back just enough to smile lovingly at his husband.

"I love you so much, Lee chan... I'll treasure this gift forever. This little piece of us..." he whispered huskily, his breath ghosting over Lee's perfect lips. He had to resist the urge to drag Lee back into the bedroom and make love to him right now...

Lee's cheeks were flushed even deeper than before now, his eyes half lidded as he smiled almost dazedly. "I-I am glad." is all he could manage to say, finding himself lost in Gaara's gorgeous, loving jade eyes.

Kakashi smirked a little as he watched their exchange. They were so sickeningly sweet together. "All right Guy, it's your turn to open my gift." he said as he pushed the bright green and red wrapped present into his husband's hands.

Guy's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Finally, Kakashi! I was starting to think you hadn't bought anything for me." he teased as he tore into the wrapping paper.

Kakashi just smirked. "Of course I bought something for you. I wouldn't just leave you out."

The taijutsu master ripped the paper completely off and sucked in a gasp of joy. It was a copy of the exact book that Kakashi had gotten for Lee! "Kakashi, you sneaky devil!" he exclaimed before wrapping his husband up in a bear hug, pulling him flush to his front.

It felt like all the air in Kakashi's lungs left his lips when he was squeezed, but he still smiled. "I-I knew you would want one too, so..."

Guy loosened his hold a little as he heard the strain in Kakashi's voice. "Thank you Kakashi. I can't wait to read it." he said with a big grin. His grin became playful and seductive as he whispered quietly into his ear, "I bought you another gift, Kakashi, but you'll have to open it in private..." Guy purred quietly into his husband's ear while his hand subtly groped at the copy ninja's perky butt.

"Oh good... because I have a gift for you to open later as well." he returned in a husky whisper as he pressed himself into Guy's hand.

The taijutsu master smirked. He couldn't wait for tonight.

Gaara's voice interrupted their moment, which was good since they were getting a little... ahem... excited. "I have a gift for Lee chan that I would like to give him now." he said as he stood from the couch and knelt before the tree, quickly retrieving his gift. It was a small box, wrapped completely in white with a white bow topping it.

After reclaiming his seat beside Lee, Gaara gently pressed the little box into Lee's hands with a tiny smile. "It's not very big, but... I hope you like it."

Lee smiled warmly. "Of course I will." he said quietly as he leaned in to steal a tiny kiss from Gaara before tearing into the wrapping paper. It revealed a little box that was covered with dark red velvet, and intricately decorated with swirls of gold and silver. It was so pretty!

Without a moments hesitation, he opened the little box up and gazed upon its contents; two rings, one gold and topped by a garnet, while the other was silver and topped with citrine.

Lee immediately recognized their meaning, and smiled warmly and lovingly at his husband. "Our birthstones."

Gaara nodded softly and reached out to gently pluck the little rings from their box. "I wanted our wedding bands to be more meaningful... so..." Reaching out, he gently took Lee's hand and slipped the garnet band onto his ring finger. "I thought we could have each others birthstones. That way, we'll always have a little piece of each other with us. No matter where the other is." he explained softly.

The taijutsuist looked at the little ring with a smile, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh Gaara sama... This is so perfect. I love it, thank you so much." he whispered as he leaned in to capture the kazekage's lips in a deep, tender kiss. After pulling back, he gently took the citrine ring and slipped it onto Gaara's finger.

Gaara looked at the little ring and smiled softly. It felt so right, having this little piece of Lee as his wedding ring. He could tell by the smile and the tears in Lee's eyes, that he felt the same way.

Guy couldn't help but smile softly. That had been a very loving, sweet thing for Gaara to do. It hadn't just been something that Gaara thought Lee would like, it had meant something to both of them. The Sand ninja truly loved Lee... He had been wrong about Gaara. The kazekage had finally proved to Guy that he was good for Lee, that he wasn't toying with his heart and abusing him.

Maybe... he wouldn't have to worry about Lee anymore. Maybe he could relax, and rest assured that Lee was safe and in good hands. Even if those protective hands weren't his anymore...

After a while, all of the gifts had been opened and everyone had said their thank yous. They all took a little time to look over their new goodies and just talk with one another. They asked the usual Christmas questions, such as "Did you get everything you wanted?" or "Did you like what I got for you?"

After a little talking, they all headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Lee smiled happily. "This Christmas has been great... I could not have asked for anything more."

Gaara smiled softly as he swallowed down a bit of leftover cheesecake. Even after all of the arguing and fighting, Lee still seemed to be genuinely happy with their Christmas. He was thankful that Lee was so forgiving and loving. "It's been a good Christmas." he agreed quietly.

Kakashi smiled a little. "I'm glad everyone enjoyed their Christmas." he mused. "After breakfast, I guess I'll need to start on Christmas dinner. Though, I guess it will be ready more around lunch time."

Lee smiled brightly. "I will help you!"

The copy ninja smiled that lazy, disinterested smile of his. "You don't have to, but I wouldn't mind the help, or the company."

The boy nodded curtly, still with a bright smile on his lips. "It is not a problem at all. I would love to cook with you, all of you!" he said, his gaze sweeping over Guy and Gaara, both of whom paused a little.

Gaara spoke hesitantly, sounding a little embarrassed. "I-I don't know how to cook, Lee chan."

Guy just laughed, "It's no secret that I can't cook, but I'll help any way I can!" He gave a big thumbs up and a bright grin.

Lee gave a happy little chuckle. "I do not really mind if you help or not, I just want us all to spend time together!"

Kakashi smirked a little. "It'll be fun watching these two try to keep up with our cooking skills." said the copy ninja, an amused tone in his voice. "Maybe they'll learn something."

Gaara smiled softly as he watched his husband. This felt wonderful... He actually felt included, like he was wanted here. It almost felt like he was actually a part of this family, not just someone that was being tolerated because of his marriage to Lee. It felt amazing...

After breakfast, Lee and Kakashi began preparing for the long day of cooking ahead, pulling out ingredients and setting out bowls and pans that they would need, as well as planning what should be cooked first, what would take the longest, etcetera.

Guy and Gaara, on the other hand, just watched, dumbfounded by the expanse of their cooking knowledge and the preciseness with which they planned out dinner. It all seemed rather stressful and cumbersome to them, but Lee and Kakashi thought nothing of it. In fact, Lee was all smiles and couldn't wait to get started. Kakashi, of course, was less eager, but he still kept a soft smile as he worked with his son.

Kakashi and Lee did most of the work while Guy and Gaara helped where they could. Neither one knew a thing about cooking, though Kakashi was pretty certain that Gaara was at least capable of learning. Unlike Guy, who was pretty hopeless. The few times Guy had cooked for him had not been pleasant... But the gesture had been sweet. It was the thought that counted, not the actual taste of the food. Definitely not the taste of the food...

As they cooked, they talked and laughed and simply enjoyed each others company. Even Guy and Gaara were getting along rather well, bonding somewhat over their shared lack of cooking knowledge.

"I've never had to cook," Gaara began hesitantly, but with a little smile, "the chefs of the kazekage mansion always cook the meals..."

Lee nodded his agreement. "They are fantastic at it, but I do miss doing my own cooking sometimes..." he admitted as he dutifully helped prepare various dishes.

"I wouldn't mind eating your cooking more often. Whenever you want to cook, you can just dismiss the chefs." he reminded softly as he watched Lee's busy hands.

The boy smiled brightly at that, looking over his shoulder at his husband. "Really? You would not mind?"

Gaara shook his head softly. "No. I love your cooking. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to do it if you didn't want to..."

Lee chuckled as he turned back to his work. "Of course not. I know that you do not expect me to do the cooking. Plus, I am often busy training, or helping with missions and your kazekage duties, so I do not always have time. But, it would be a nice treat sometimes, when I do have the time."

The Sand ninja nodded in agreement, even though Lee wouldn't see it. It would be a treat to eat Lee's cooking. The chefs were great at what they did, but there was something about Lee's food that just tasted better. Maybe it was just the simple knowledge that Lee had cooked it.

Eventually, Guy and Gaara were shooed away from the table to make room for the bigger projects of making dinner, the two of them only permitted to watch.

Guy smiled as he leaned against the door frame, watching Lee and Kakashi as they talked and laughed while cooking dinner, moving in the same effortless dance that they had displayed while cooking dinner two days ago. Gaara stood not far from him, and Guy could see a small smile on the kazekage's lips as he watched the scene contentedly.

Quietly, so quietly that only Gaara could hear him, Guy spoke, "You're good for Lee. I can see that now, though it's still hard to admit."

Gaara's gaze slid to the jounin curiously, watching him silently.

"I thought Lee was just confused, that he was suffering from some kind of Stockholm syndrome because of what you did to him. His first experience with sex was rape, and then he fell in love with his rapist... I just couldn't understand how that could happen. I still don't." he continued, never taking his eyes off of his family. "I thought you were still hurting him, still raping him. I thought he needed me to save him, even if he didn't realize it or want me to..."

At the mention of what he did to Lee, Gaara's eyes immediately fell to the floor - a reaction that didn't escape Guy's notice. "I was different then..." he said so quietly that it was almost imperceptible. "I hate myself for what I did to him... I would never hurt him that way again."

Guy finally turned his gaze fully to Gaara, watching him with an unreadable expression. "I think I can believe you." he replied, before his voice took on a tone of warning. "But believe me when I say this; you WILL regret it if you ever hurt him again." His gaze returned to his son and husband, watching them lovingly and protectively. "When I saw Lee pinned to the wall by your sand yesterday... I was going to kill you."

Gaara looked at the jounin, his eyes narrowing softly. "I know. I was going to kill you too. I felt like it was the only way to make sure that Lee wasn't taken away from me..." He turned his gaze back to Lee, watching him smile and laugh with Kakashi, oblivious of their serious conversation. "I know you aren't having sex with your son." he said bluntly, unknowingly making Guy blush uncomfortably from such a statement. "But... I was and am jealous of your bond with him. I won't try to sever it, that would only hurt Lee."

The kazekage's expression became sorrowful, ashamed. "And... I want you to know... I didn't mean to hurt him... It was an accident. That's no excuse, but it's the truth. You were right to react the way you did. If I had seen someone do that to Lee, I would have done the same thing." he admitted quietly.

Guy hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "I can see that you're ashamed of what you did, that you really are sorry, and that makes me feel better. Lee didn't seem injured by it, which means you did at least control yourself a little. I've seen what your sand can do." He said grimly, but left it at that. "I suppose I should apologize too... I was taking Lee away from you, I planned on ways to keep him away from you as much as I could. Not because of jealousy, but out of fear for his safety."

A grin slowly came to Guy's features. "I can't promise I won't still do that at times though. Lee is precious to me, and I treasure our time together. He's the only son I've ever had, the only one I ever wanted. The day I adopted him was the happiest day of my life, aside from marrying Kakashi." he chuckled softly. "Those two mean more to me than anything in this world. I've devoted my life to making sure they're happy and safe. I would gladly give up my life for them."

Gaara was quiet for a moment. He completely understood how Guy felt. He felt the same way for Lee, that same deep love that was so powerful he would give up his own life just so that Lee might live. He and Guy really weren't so different...

He spoke softly, "I understand. I think we can share Lee a little better than we have been... Or at least try to."

Guy nodded with a smirk. "Agreed."

The rest of the day went perfectly. It wasn't overly eventful, but it was fun. They all ate dinner together, spent time together, and no one got upset or jealous, or felt left out. Gaara didn't even seem to be upset when Guy talked to Lee about going training tomorrow, and that made Lee feel like his heart could burst with joy.

Everyone just talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. Gaara didn't do a lot of talking, but he smiled contentedly to himself all the while.

As bad as things had been, it seemed like it had all worked out for the best. Maybe if they hadn't all reached that boiling point together, the disconnect and coldness would have just continued quietly between them without ever being resolved. The thought of all of them never getting along and feeling like a family made Lee want to cry... It had been such a hopeless feeling... He hoped he would never have to worry about that awful feeling again.

The taijutsuist let out a little sigh as he cuddled up happily to his husband beneath their blankets, the two of them comfortably sunken into the cushions. "This has been a wonderful Christmas..." he whispered warmly.

Gaara smiled softly as he glanced at the bundle that was Lee curled up against him. "It has been..." Albeit with some hitches... but it had turned out well.

Kakashi, who had brought out the sake again, nodded in silent agreement from where he was seated in Guy's lap. He was only sipping at the drink tonight, rather than chugging it down, and Guy followed his example. They didn't want to get too frisky - not yet anyway. That would come tonight, after they opened their "special" gifts to each other.

Guy smiled warmly, looking thoroughly relaxed in his chair as he held Kakashi close with one hand, and held his sake cup in the other. "I can't believe Christmas is over already... Seems like it just started." he mused, looking out the window at the darkness that had already fallen.

The copy ninja sighed. "It never seems to last very long. Time flies when you're having fun, as the saying goes."

Guy made a sound of agreement as he held Kakashi closer. "I hope you're still up for more fun tonight, Kakashi." he purred, making sure he was quiet enough that Lee and Gaara wouldn't be able to hear him, getting a smirk from his husband.

"Always." the silver haired jonin crooned back just as quietly. "I can't wait to see you open your gift..."

The older shivered with anticipation. "Likewise." The thought of Kakashi wearing the sexy panties that he'd bought for him made Guy's heart race, and his body heat with arousal. He was also curious as to what Kakashi could have gotten for him... It would be a fun night, that was for sure.

Gaara, who had noticed their interactions, but couldn't make out their words, made a face that could only be described as concern. After what he had witnessed last night, and the fact that the two had been drinking again, he didn't trust them not to start practically making love right in front of him again.

He turned his gaze to Lee, who's eyes were almost closed with a dreamy smile on his lips. Gaara smiled warmly and lifted a hand to brush his knuckles gently over his husband's soft cheek, rousing him from what seemed to be a half asleep state. "Lee chan... are you ready to go to bed?" he asked quietly.

Lee, his eyes fluttering open slightly, shook his head. "No, I am not tired. Just relaxed." he assured with a little smile.

The kazekage cupped the soft cheek in his hand, smiling when the older boy leaned into the touch. "You look tired... Let's go to bed. We don't have to sleep yet, but you look like you need the rest." he urged softly.

Lee was about to disagree when Kakashi spoke, "I think we're going to turn in for tonight too. I'm not used to getting up that early, and I'm tired." he said with a yawn as he stood from Guy's lap, stretching his arms above his head languidly, tempting his husband playfully.

Guy stood as well, a seductive grin on his features as he eyed his husband's gorgeous body through the pajama clothes he hadn't changed out of. "Yes, we've all had a long day. Get some rest Lee. We'll go train tomorrow morning - extra hard to make up for lost time! What do ya say?"

Lee smiled, giving a curt nod. "Yes, Guy sensei!" he answered without hesitation.

Gaara stood from the couch, hesitantly letting the warm blankets fall from his body. It was warm in the house, supposedly, but he still felt cold... He really hated winter... He couldn't wait to be back in the Sand where it was warm.

As Kakashi moved in to hug Lee and tell him goodnight, Guy's gaze slid over to Gaara. He hesitated a little before speaking, "You... could even come with us tomorrow. If you want." he offered rather awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gaara's eyes went wide, Lee's and Kakashi's doing the same, and he watched the jonin for a few seconds. Him? Go training with them? Had Guy really just asked him that? That he had been invited to something so precious to Lee and Guy - by Guy sensei HIMSELF - was almost too insane to believe.

He considered saying yes, opening his mouth to do just that, when he remembered how very VERY cold it was outside... He wasn't sure he could stand being out in it again. The memory of standing by the riverbank in the freezing cold made him shiver softly.

Guy took that as a cue to continue, breaking the small stretch of silence, "You don't have to. Just... think it over." he said awkwardly.

Gaara nodded silently, still looking rather dumbstruck, while Lee smiled with barely contained joy. He couldn't believe that Guy sensei had even suggested that Gaara come train with them. It had been awkward and hesitant, but he had still asked. That was... incredible, really. Guy sensei was actually putting an effort into treating Gaara like a human being, into getting along with him and accepting him as a member of the family...

Tears welled in Lee's eyes and he quickly wiped them away, but they were quickly replaced by more. He just smiled, ignoring the tears completely. "I will try to talk him into it. It would be such a challenge! We could learn so much from training together!"

Guy smiled, using Lee's enthusiasm to drive away the awkwardness that still lingered in the air from his suggestion. "That's right, Lee! So you both better rest up! I won't go easy on either one of you!" he said with a smirk and a big thumbs-up.

Kakashi smiled a little, casting a fond look at his husband. "You all enjoy that. I'll be sleeping in." he mused as he turned to head for the master bedroom.

"Aw, come on, Kakashi! We could all train together!" Guy's smirk became competitive. "It would be a good way to settle our debate on who's ahead in our rival challenges!"

Kakashi just faked a yawn and waved his hand dismissively. "Pass. I'd rather sleep."

Guy sputtered as though deeply hurt. "Kakashi!"

Lee chuckled. "Do not worry. I will work on convincing Gaara sama. You convince Kakashi sensei." he encouraged.

The jonin chuckled, a grin back on his face. "Right, Lee. We'll change their minds, or do five thousand laps around the village tomorrow before beginning our training!"

"Right, Guy sensei!" Lee exclaimed with a salute.

With a warm chuckle, Guy scooped Lee up into his arms for a tight hug. "I love you, Lee. Sleep well."

"I love you too, Guy sensei. I hope you get a good nights rest." he returned sweetly. His eyes became half lidded as he remained in his father's arms. "Thank you so much, Guy sensei... for accepting Gaara sama and trying to get along with him..." he started in a whisper. "Both of you have been trying so hard today... You will never know how happy that has made me."

Guy paused. He could feel lee quivering in his arms, and knew immediately that he was repressing tears of joy. It made Guy want to cry, and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut as he held his son tighter to his chest, placing a loving kiss to the top of his head. "All I've ever wanted is your happiness..." he whispered back softly.

Gaara watched their exchange curiously, unable to tell if they were whispering, or if he was just imagining it... He pouted a little, but made no move to part the two. He was trying his hardest not to let his jealousy get out of hand again...

After a moment, they parted and Lee returned to his side with a warm smile and tears glittering in his thick lashes. "Lee chan..." he started quietly, Guy already retreating into the master bedroom with Kakashi, "is something wrong?"

Lee chuckled softly, shaking his head and wiping the tears away. "No no, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." he said as he leaned in to place a deep, passionate, loving kiss to his husband's lips. He briefly dipped his tongue inside the redhead's mouth, tasting him and taking advantage of his surprise to dominate his tongue.

Gaara shivered and let out the faintest squeak, too shocked from the sudden passion to react much more than that. His breath had been thoroughly stolen by the wonderful kiss, and it was all he could do to moan softly in response. What had brought this on..? Gaara definitely wasn't complaining, but it was rare for Lee to take charge like this, even on the nights when he wished to be on top.

When their lips began to part and Lee's tongue slipped silkily from his lips, Gaara could only pant and gaze up into smoldering, obsidian eyes. "L-Lee chan..?" he questioned in a breathless, husky voice.

Lee smiled adoringly at his husband as he wrapped his arms tightly around his back, holding him close. "Gaara sama, I love you so much, and I am so proud of the effort you have put into getting along with Guy sensei today... I can tell that you are trying your best to keep from becoming jealous, and I cannot put into words how thankful I am for that." he whispered while he let one hand travel up the expanse of Gaara's back before dipping back down and coming to rest just above the perky, voluptuous butt that his husband possessed. "May we make love tonight..? I want to show you how much I love you, and how proud I am of your efforts."

The kazekage quivered in his lover's arms, having to take a few seconds to catch his breath and process everything before nodding his head numbly. He was often the dominant one in bed, but he certainly didn't mind giving up that control to Lee when he wished it. Of course, Lee couldn't actually take him right now, due to the transformation jutsu, but that didn't mean he couldn't be the one in control tonight. The thought that this was his reward for getting along with Guy sensei actually made him want to try harder to earn more of Lee's love. Just seeing Lee so happy, and eager to claim him made Gaara's heart feel full and warm.

"Y-yes, Lee chan... Please..." he breathed, longing in his voice.

In one fluid motion, Lee lifted Gaara into his arms bridal style and began to carry him effortlessly to the bedroom. He nuzzled their cheeks together softly as he held his husband lovingly and protectively. "I love you so much... You are my everything. I am sorry that I have not been showing that the way I should have." he said quietly.

After stepping into the bedroom, Lee softly pushed the door closed with his hip and kissed Gaara's lips chastely. "I will be better to you. I promise."

Gaara shivered as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed, watching as his husband crawled over him. "Lee chan, you have always been good to me..." he whispered as he reached up to cup those soft cheeks in his hands. "But... we'll be better to each other. I promise, no matter what, I will never hurt you again." he whispered before letting his hand slip back to feel at the knot on the back of his lover's head. Guilt gripped his heart and he caressed the tender spot gently. "I'm so sorry..."

Lee shivered, but smiled as he gazed down at the gorgeous man beneath him. "There is no need to be." he whispered softly before dipping down to capture his husband in a deep kiss once more.

His hands started to caress up and down the lithe body, his deft fingers beginning to undo the straps that held the trench coat in place. He wanted everything out of the way, he wanted to touch Gaara's bare, porcelain skin.

The kazekage wiggled out of the coat as it was pulled off of him, Lee quickly doing away with his shirt as well. It was cold, and goosebumps prickled his flesh, but he ignored it in favor of the burning passion igniting between Lee and himself. He reached down to undo his pants, and Lee quickly rolled them and his underwear down his hips, releasing his already erect member.

Lee took a moment to admire Gaara's bare form, shivering with arousal at the sight. Gods, his husband was gorgeous. His pale skin, free of blemish, and his slim, perfect body... Lee could already feel himself becoming wet, but he wanted to take his time.

Dipping down, he trailed kisses from Gaara's belly to the V dip that led to his proud member, kissing down to the base before making his way up to the younger man's somewhat pronounced hip bone. He kissed it once, reveling in the feeling of the creamy flesh beneath his lips. "Gaara sama, you are so gorgeous... So perfect..."

Gaara shivered, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as his husband worshiped his body. It made a blush heat his cheeks, and Gaara felt his erection throbbing for attention. This man drove him crazy. "Please, Lee chan..." he begged huskily, gripping the sheets.

Lee smiled softly as he inched his way back to the obviously wanting member. "I am sorry. It is so hard to stay focused... I want to love every inch of you." he purred before dipping down to bring his lips tantalizingly close to the tip of Gaara's engorged head. "You are perfect, Gaara sama... So perfect..."

Hot, moist breath ghosted over his sensitive flesh, and Gaara moaned with need, resisting the urge to thrust himself up into Lee's sweet mouth. "A-ahh, I need you, Lee chan... Please, do it... I want to feel you around me..." he begged breathlessly, his body trembling with anticipation.

With that, Lee gave him what he wanted and dipped down to take the head into his hot mouth. Gaara let out a loud moan as his back arched and toes curled, his fingers fisting at the bed sheets. The sight alone made Lee whimper with pleasure, the sound sending pleasant vibrations through Gaara's member and pulling a hiss from the redhead's lips.

Lee's tongue blanketed the bottom of Gaara's member expertly as he began to slide down, taking more of the length into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he took it all the way to the base, taking a moment to let himself adjust before beginning to bob his head on the throbbing girth.

Gaara let out a desperate sound of pleasure as he trembled on the bed, resisting the temptation to thrust up into those perfect lips and that wonderful mouth. The way the silky tongue slid and caressed the underside of his member before swirling around his head when Lee pulled back drove him crazy. Lee truly was talented with that mouth of his...

He gazed down at the sight of Lee's lips locked around him, admiring the fluidity and ease with which Lee performed his task. Lee was so focused, so intent on pleasuring him... The sight was almost enough to send him into orgasm, but he resisted, instead admiring the pretty flush of Lee's cheeks and the way his hair fell forward to almost hide his eyes from view.

Lee, tasting precum, increased his speed and suckled harder. He wanted to hear Gaara's cry of bliss, wanted to taste his seed. He wanted to show Gaara how much he loved and appreciated him. He had to make up for the mistakes he had been making... He would never let Gaara feel left out or unwanted again.

Gaara arched and let out a husky cry, surprised by Lee's renewed enthusiasm. "A-ahh! W-wait, Lee chan..!" he panted out desperately, his eyes screwing shut as he focused hard, trying to repress the building orgasm. "P-please... I-I'm going to cum..." He shakily reached down with one hand to curl his fingers in the silky black of his lover's hair, not sure if he was trying to stop him or urge him to continue.

As it turned out, it didn't matter, because Lee had no intentions of stopping. Rather, he doubled his efforts, sucking and licking and whimpering heatedly around the throbbing, twitching length. He gripped Gaara's hips, groping them appreciatively and relishing the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Gaara whimpered and panted out a few more pleas that went unheeded, his hips beginning to buck into the motion of Lee's mouth. "Lee chan... Lee chan...!" he chanted breathlessly, his head tossed back on the pillow and eyes tightly closed. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't articulate words to plead for Lee to stop, to let him be inside of him when he came. All he could focus on was the wonderful hot, wet heat of Lee's mouth, the feel of his hands on his body, and fragmented thoughts of love and adoration.

With a hoarse yelp of bliss, Gaara hit orgasm hard, his back arching and toes curling as he released his seed into Lee's mouth. His whole body trembled from the force, and the feeling of his husband swallowing down his essence almost sent him into orgasm again.

Slowly, Lee pulled back from the wilting member to lift his gaze to Gaara's flushed features. His body was burning up inside, and Lee desperately needed release of his own. But, more than his own pleasure, he wanted to give Gaara more love, more pleasure. He wanted to show his husband just how treasured he truly was. He wanted to worship his body...

Shifting forward, Lee crawled up over his husband, straddling his hips before dipping down to capture his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue once again pushed inside to taste at Gaara's mouth, but all he could really taste was the saltiness of Gaara's seed. He didn't care though, moaning and lapping deeply into his husband's lips.

Gaara let out a little sound of surprise, shivering from the sudden kiss. The way Lee so desperately lapped at his mouth and crushed their lips together already had Gaara growing hard again. He could taste himself on Lee's tongue and that only fueled his reigniting flame of desire. Gods, this man drove him crazy...

He reached up with shaking arms and wrapped them tight around Lee's shoulders, holding him flush against his front as he returned the kiss just as passionately.

Pulling back to break the kiss, Lee panted deeply and gazed deep into jade eyes. "Gaara sama, I want to give you more... I want to show you how loved you are..." he panted out in a breathless whisper against his lover's lips.

Gaara shook his head shakily. "You don't have to... I already know... You don't have to do anything to prove it to me..." he assured, despite wanting more of Lee's love.

Lee smiled warmly, his eyes smoldering with passion. "I do... I want to. I want to make you feel so good." he whispered against Gaara's lips as he shifted in his hold, sitting up on the younger man's hips.

He pulled off his nightshirt, quickly shucked his wet panties and moved to align his practically dripping opening with the already fully erect member. He breathed his husband's name as he leaned forward to place one hand on Gaara's chest for support, while the other gently gripped and pumped the familiar length, guiding it to his lips before sinking down to take the head inside.

He let out a sigh of pleasure, shivering, before sinking down inch by inch, taking the wanting member inside his hot, wet depths. "G-Gaara sama... Ahh..."

Gaara hissed with pleasure, his hands coming up to grip Lee's hips tightly. "Oh gods, Lee chan..." he panted desperately. His lover was so wet and hot inside, and he himself was almost painfully sensitive from having just orgasmed. He could feel Lee's walls clenching hungrily around his girth. Everything in him screamed at him to thrust, to push himself deeper into the blissful heat and pound that wanting sex. But he resisted. Lee wanted to be in control this time, and he wouldn't selfishly take that away from him.

Lee lowered himself until he had taken Gaara in to the base, practically sitting in Gaara's lap. He took a steadying breath, placing both hands on his husband's chest, before beginning to roll his hips. He started a fast, eager pace right away, unable to take his time like he had wanted. The thought that maybe it was selfish of him to jump Gaara so quickly after having just brought him to orgasm flitted through his mind, but he couldn't stop. He needed this too badly...

Lee panted softly, looking into his husband's eyes as he rode him at a steady, fast rhythm. "D-do you like this, Gaara sama?" he panted huskily.

Every roll of those hips had Gaara's determination wavering. The velvet heat of his lover's sex was too good, too tempting, but still he controlled himself. "Y-yes, so much, Lee chan..." was all Gaara could manage to say, his voice breathless as he groped Lee's hips tighter, feeling the toned muscles rolling beneath tan flesh with every sensual movement they made.

Lee let out desperate pants and mewls as he rode his lover, his eyes fluttering shut. It felt so good! This angle allowed Gaara's length to go even deeper inside of him, almost hitting the back of his sex. Eagerly, he increased his pace, taking Gaara's girth harder and faster, making sure it touched the back of his sex with each roll of his hips. He let his eyes flutter open once more to see Gaara gazing back at him, their gazes locking together.

Gaara panted, trembling with the urge to thrust up into Lee's tight, clenching sex, as he gazed up into those dark eyes that he loved so much. He could see so much in those eyes. He could see how much Lee truly loved and cared for him... Again, he felt awful for having doubted that pure love, no matter how brief it may have been.

Unable to resist any longer, Gaara began to thrust up in time with the rolling of Lee's hips, pulling a beautiful cry from the taijutsuist's kiss swollen lips. He synced up with Lee's movements perfectly and they began to move in perfect rhythm, seeking release together.

Reaching up from Lee's hips, Gaara took the older man's hands from where they were braced against his chest, and entwined their fingers together. "Lee chan... together..." he panted out, pleasure raw in his husky voice as he kept their gazes locked together. He wanted them to hit release at the same time, to share the rush of bliss.

Lee nodded shakily, his eyes heavily lidded. "Y-yes... together..."

Their thrusts, still in perfect sync, grew harder, faster, more desperate - until they suddenly climaxed. Their backs arched, and their passionate cries of ecstasy harmonized into one as orgasm rocked through their bodies. They trembled and shook, letting out whimpers and gasps, until the intense, burning energy of orgasm ebbed into a dull throb that left them panting and exhausted.

Lee slumped forward, laying on Gaara's heaving chest as they struggled to catch their breath together. For a moment, neither said anything, just focusing on the last threads of pleasure as they took time to breath.

Finally, Gaara spoke, his voice still a little breathless, "Lee chan, I love you... I can't imagine life without you..."

"I-I feel the same... You are my most precious person." Lee whispered back, his voice also a little breathless. Slowly, he raised up a little to give his husband an exhausted smile. "We will never have to face life without one another. We will always be together, even when we are apart." he whispered as he leaned in to gently press their foreheads together.

Gaara smiled warmly at that, his eyes half lidded as he gazed up into Lee's obsidian. "Yes... Always." Letting his eyes slip closed, he leaned in to place a sweet, chaste kiss to Lee's lips. "Merry Christmas, Lee chan."

Lee smiled warmly, his own eyes having slid shut to revel in the little kiss. "Merry Christmas, Gaara sama."

After a few moments spent in silence, relishing the afterglow of their lovemaking, they finally parted. Gaara helped Lee lift himself up off of his spent member before gently pulling the older down to lay beside him.

Knowing he would regret it in the morning, Gaara forwent getting dressed in favor of pressing closer to Lee and sharing body heat. He didn't want anything between them, not even clothes. The feel of their bodies pressed flush together was too wonderful to pass up, even though it was freezing outside.

Casting his gaze to the window at the foot of Lee's bed, he noticed that there was moonlight spilling into the room now. The clouds actually seemed to have dissipated.

Lee had noticed this as well and smiled softly. "The clouds are gone. Maybe the sun will be out tomorrow. It should be warmer..." Hesitating in continuing his thought, he leaned forward and gently scooped his turtle plush up from the foot of the bed where the moonlight had illuminated it, hugging it to his chest before laying back down with Gaara. "You should come train with me and Guy sensei." he said with the sweetest little smile he could muster while so tired.

Gaara tensed a little at that and turned an unsure expression on his husband. "I'm not sure..."

"Please? I really want you to." he begged cutely as he cuddled up closer to his husband. "It would be so much fun."

The kazekage wrapped his arms around Lee, smiling fondly at him. "I'll think about it... If it's warmer tomorrow." he promised, though he was rather sure that Lee would manage to convince him regardless of the temperature. It was so hard to resist Lee's pleading and his sweet smiles...

Without even knowing it, Lee could get anything that he wanted from Gaara. Even if what he wanted would force Gaara to be out in the cold all day. It would be hard, but Gaara was sure that he could manage. It was worth it to spend time together with Lee. After all, that's what Gaara had wanted all along.

* * *

 **I have a little more planned for this, but not much. I was going to add it on to the end of this chapter and finish it up, but something about it just didn't feel right to me... So, I think I'll finish up the next scenes and post it next Thursday or the Thursday after as a bonus chapter. I hope you all look forward to it! You have all been wonderful, I cannot thank you enough for your comments and support. It really encourages me to keep writing and posting. I have a lot of oneshots and drabbles planned, so I hope you'll all stay tuned for those as well!  
**


	6. Epilogue: A New Beginning?

_One Month Later_

Guy was pacing the floor, a look of excitement on his features. "Why aren't they here yet, Kakashi? It's been four days!" he exclaimed while gazing down at the letter in his hands.

The silver haired ninja, who was lounging across the couch while reading "Blood in the Moonlight" for the second time, just shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, Guy. Walking from the Sand to the Leaf takes a while. Just relax."

Guy stopped abruptly in his pacing and turned to Kakashi. "What if they were delayed?! I can't wait that long, Kakashi!"

The copy ninja finally looked up at his husband. "I can't imagine Lee letting anything delay them. They'll probably be here sometime today." Kakashi assured before he went back to reading his book. "Just give them a little more time."

Guy heaved a heavy sigh while running his hand through his hair nervously. "Maybe you're right..." He glanced out the window for the hundredth time and let his excited smile return. "I wonder what the "exciting news" is. It must be something important if Lee's coming all this way to tell us in person." he thought aloud as he placed a hand to his chin in thought while rereading the note yet again.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "He's probably coming to wish you a late Happy Birthday." he teased.

Guy shook his head with a chuckle. "He sent me a letter for my birthday. I'm sure it's something else." he said as he came to sit on the couch with his husband, lifting Kakashi's legs so that they would lay across his lap.

"Well, it was Gaara's birthday recently. Maybe he got some time off from Kazekage business to spend a few days here." he suggested absently, not minding the slight change of his position.

"Hmm, maybe..." Guy said, though wasn't convinced. He supposed the exciting news could be that Lee and Gaara were going to be staying with them for a few days, but why was that a surprise? Why wouldn't Lee just say that in the note? It was a four day journey from the Sand to the Leaf, so of course they were going to stay for a few days. No, the surprise was definitely something else...

Guy was racking his brain trying to figure it out, a look of deep concentration on his features and his brows furrowed together, when a knock came to the door. His eyes widened with joy and Kakashi lifted his legs up straight to avoid being thrown off of the couch when Guy scrambled up to get to the door.

"LEE!" the taijutsu master cried out joyfully as he threw the door open.

"Guy sensei!" Lee cried in return before he was scooped up off of the steps and into Guy's arms, causing him to drop his luggage.

"Oh, Lee! I've missed you so much!" he blubbered.

Lee's smile was even brighter than usual, almost glowing, as he returned the huge embrace. "I have missed you too, Guy sensei!"

Gaara yet again watched the two love on each other and lament how long it had been since they'd last seen one another, feeling deja vu from when they arrived last month for Christmas.

Once Lee's feet touched the steps again, he beamed up at his parents. "May we come inside? I have such exciting news to tell you!"

"Of course! Come in!" Guy exclaimed, ushering Lee inside eagerly and picking up his bag of luggage before stepping aside to let Gaara in.

Lee and Gaara stepped inside the warm house and out of the cool January air, Kakashi watching them with a smile that was hidden beneath his mask. "I've missed you." he said as he moved in to hug Lee tight to his chest.

Lee smiled warmly. "I have missed you as well." he said as he returned the embrace, squeezing just a little too tight, as usual.

Kakashi smiled as he pulled back slightly from the tight hug. "Lets get you both settled in before we talk." he suggested as he stepped around the two to take their bags before heading down the hall to place them in Lee's old bedroom.

The two said their thank yous and stood together before the couch, holding hands and smiling at one another. This was not unusual of course, but there was something about their smiles that seemed different this time.

It was something that Guy couldn't put his finger on, no matter how desperately he was trying to. It was loving, as always, but there was a different kind of love in their gazes, like there was something they both loved equally, yet wasn't either one of them... It was confusing, and yet Guy had the strange feeling he should know what it meant.

Within seconds, Kakashi came back and smiled at the obviously eager couple. "So, what's the news? It must be something important for you both to have traveled all this way just to tell us in person."

Lee smiled brightly. "Yes! I just could not stand the thought of telling you through a note. I had to be here with you when you found out!" said the taijutsuist as he squeezed Gaara's hand.

Guy crowded in closer to Lee with a big, excited grin. "Hurry and tell us, Lee! I can't wait any longer!"

Lee smiled brightly at his parents, feeling Gaara's hand tighten around his own. He nodded curtly. "Right! Well, you remember that I was-... Or I mean, that I wanted to be-... I mean, WE wanted to be-..."

Gaara smiled warmly at the obvious joy and excitement in Lee's voice. Releasing his hand, he wrapped his arm around Lee's back in a supportive way. He could tell that Lee was having trouble deciding how to start, so Gaara gently started for him, "Lee chan and I would like to tell you both that..."

Thankful for the help, the taijutsuist leaned into Gaara's hold as he trembled with his excitement and smiled with pure glee. "I am pregnant!" he finally exclaimed joyfully.

Kakashi's eyes went wide and Guy's jaw dropped open. For a few seconds they just stared at their son, trying to decide if they had heard him correctly. Finally, their looks of surprise turned to joy, and Guy swooped in to scoop Lee up into his arms bridal style. "Oh Lee! My precious Lee! I'm so happy for you!" he blubbered loudly as tears of joy trailed down his cheeks.

Lee, now crying with joy too, returned the hug as he nuzzled his cheek against Guy's. "I am going to have a baby, Guy sensei! I am going to have a baby!"

"I'm going to be a grandpa! Kakashi!" he cried as he looked at his husband excitedly, still with tears dripping down his cheeks. "We're going to be grandparents!"

Kakashi pressed himself in closer to his husband and son, wrapping his arms around Lee while the boy remained in Guy's arms. "Congratulations, Lee." he breathed, his normally unimpressed tone of voice sounding instead excited and almost giddy. "I'm so happy for you."

Gaara smiled softly as he watched the family celebrate together. He knew he shouldn't, but he still felt a little jealous seeing Lee in his sensei's arms, and from being left out of the celebration. But he kept those emotions locked away as best he could, not wanting to cause problems and ruin the happy occasion.

But then, to his surprise, Lee reached out to him.

The taijutsuist called out for his husband, "Come on, Gaara sama!"

He blinked at his lover, not moving. Really? He wanted him there? Finally, he snapped out of it and hesitantly stepped closer to the family - only to give a small, almost startled, sound when his jacket was suddenly grabbed and Lee pulled him into a bone crushing embrace.

Gaara grunted as the breath was almost squeezed out of him, Lee holding him tight while still being held in Guy's arms. Gaara struggled to return the hug, his tippy-toes barely touching the floor. He felt a little awkward being involved in a group hug, especially considering Guy was a part of that group hug... And yet, a warm smile found its way to his lips.

"I can't wait to have a family with you, Lee chan..." he said softly, his voice a little strained from the force of Lee's hug.

Lee smiled back sweetly. "You already have a family with me. We are just adding to it." he reminded in a warm tone that made Gaara's heart melt.

Kakashi gently placed a hand on Gaara's back, further cementing Lee's words.

Guy, though somewhat hesitantly, gave a nod of agreement. "We're a family." He then added, "No matter how odd and mismatched we may seem."

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Opposites attract, as they say." he mused as he brushed his hip against Guy's tellingly.

Gaara gazed at the three with an expression of curiosity and wonder. He had feared that the feeling of belonging he had felt on Christmas would vanish with the spirit of the season, but... he still felt it. Even now, after such distance and time between the four of them, he still felt like he belonged here, with them. With this family. His family...

A smile crept into his lips as warmth flooded his heart. His eyes slid down to connect with Lee's again, and he, filled with love and joy, leaned in quickly to capture his lips in a deep kiss. His hands caressed up Lee's cheeks and into his hair, reveling in the feel of the velvety softness on his fingers and the creamy taste of Lee's lips.

Lee was surprised by the sudden kiss but melted into it happily. He let a quiet mewl slip past his lips and into Gaara's as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Guy, however, tensed when Lee started to make out with Gaara while still in his arms. He had to resist the instinct to pull Lee away and hold him protectively, but not only that, it was kind of awkward holding your son while he made out with his husband...

"All right you two, lets not get too carried away." Guy chuckled almost nervously as he shifted to let Lee out of his arms, breaking their kiss with the soft, wet sound of lips parting.

The young man smiled up at his father with a bashful blush as he was set on his feet. "Sorry, Guy sensei."

The kazekage, however, pouted a little to have their kiss cut short. Besides that, Guy was one to talk about getting carried away after the Christmas Eve sake incident... He snapped out of the memory when a hand gently clapped him on the shoulder, looking up to see Kakashi smiling down at him.

"Congratulations, Gaara. I'm sure you'll be a great father." he said without a trace of hesitance.

Gaara just gazed up at Kakashi with an unsure expression. "Thank you. I'll try my best." Honestly, he was terrified of being a father. He didn't want to be a father like his father was...

The copy ninja easily saw the nervousness in Gaara's eyes and simply gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine."

Guy smirked as he spoke up, "And if not, I'll beat some sense into you."

Lee gave his father a somewhat scolding expression. "Guy sensei..." he warned, though was still smiling as he was sure that his sensei was just teasing.

Gaara's expression remained calm, almost looking satisfied. "I would expect you to."

That caught all three by surprise and they looked at Gaara curiously.

The kazekage cast his gaze to the side, not wanting to meet their eyes as he explained. "I never had a father... not one that loved me anyway... I don't know how a father should act. I don't know how to raise a child..." He finally looked back up at the three, a look of nervous determination on his face. "I want to be better than my father was. I don't want to ever be a father like that... But I'll need your help..."

Kakashi offered an understanding smile. "Parenting is hard on anyone. You'll need a lot of help, both of you." he said, watching as Lee pressed himself flush against Gaara's side and took his hand comfortingly. "But, I really don't think that either of you will have to worry about being bad parents." he finished with a smile.

Guy spoke up loudly, "I can give you all the advice you'll ever need! I raised Lee from the time he was six! I know all about parenting!"

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "Raising a six year old is nothing like caring for a newborn baby, Guy. You've probably never even been around a baby for any length of time."

"Well, no... But neither have you, Kakashi!" he pointed out almost accusingly.

Kakashi shrugged. "No, but I've done some reading on the subject."

"Oh?" Guy frowned in confusion and cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Kakashi looked at Guy with an expression of annoyance that suggested Guy should already know the answer. "Because Lee was trying to get pregnant and I wanted to be able to help him."

Guy's face lit up with a smile again and he wrapped an arm tight around Kakashi's waist to pull him close. "That's my eternal rival! Always thinking ahead!"

"One of us needs to." Kakashi sighed as though frustrated, but smiled beneath his mask and leaned into his husband's hold.

Lee smiled warmly at his parents as he remained pressed against Gaara's side. "I am not worried. I know that raising a child is hard work, but I am ready for the challenge! We both are!" he said confidently as he hugged his lover tightly.

Gaara, though still nervous, gave a soft smile. Lee was so excited and happy. Gaara knew he would be a wonderful mother. Maybe he could learn from Lee how to be a good father.

"You should rest now." Gaara said softly before placing a little kiss to his lover's cheek and leading him to the couch.

Lee looked confused. "Rest? But why? It is only afternoon." He said as he was urged to sit down.

The kazekage gently cupped Lee's cheek and silenced him with a tender kiss. "This is an experimental pregnancy. You don't need to push yourself too hard. That's why I carried you most of the way here."

The taijutsuist had not liked being carried at all, and after being reminded of it Lee fixed his husband with a pout. "I did not need to be carried. I am only one month pregnant."

It was the same pout and speech Lee had given him when Gaara first decided to carry him. It almost made Gaara chuckle thinking back on his lover's pouting and protesting against being coddled.

He smiled comfortingly. "Lee chan, I just want to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

Kakashi decided to help Gaara out, knowing how Lee got when he felt that his strength was being called into question. "He's right, Lee. This is the first time a jutsu has been used to allow a male to become pregnant. We don't know how hard this will be on your body, or how the pregnancy will stand up to the extra stress of exerting yourself." he explained seriously. "You need to be a little more cautious of how much you work yourself for now."

Lee drooped slightly. "You mean... I cannot train at all? But I thought that exercise was good for the baby and good for building up stamina for labor!"

The copy ninja sat down in the chair across from the couch, facing Lee. "Yes, that's true, but this pregnancy is different. Like I said before, we don't know how this pregnancy will handle overexertion. Certain exercises are fine I'm sure, but overdoing it could put your pregnancy at risk. You could even cause yourself to miscarry."

The taijutsuist tensed, his eyes widening a little. "Miscarry?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice as he absentmindedly brought an arm around his stomach in a protective gesture.

The kazekage sat down beside his lover and gently slipped an arm around his back to comfort him. "That won't happen. We'll be careful." he soothed quietly.

Guy stepped up beside the couch to place a large, warm hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lee. I'll find you a perfect training regimen, one that won't put the baby at risk but will still keep you in shape!" he said with a reassuring grin.

Lee let a smile come back to his lips and he gave a little nod. "Right! Thank you Guy sensei!"

Kakashi shifted in his seat a little. "It would be a good idea to talk to Lady Tsunade about that beforehand. Just to be sure. But, I'm sure she wouldn't be apposed to a more relaxed workout routine."

Gaara nodded softly in agreement. "We'll talk to her about it tomorrow. I want her to take a look at Lee chan and make sure that everything's all right. Our medical ninja in the Sand don't have experience with this, obviously..." he said with a small frown. "I don't really trust them with Lee chan's health through his pregnancy."

Guy's eyes lit up with excitement as Kakashi's lit with surprise. "Are you planning on staying here through his entire pregnancy?" asked the Copy ninja. He sounded surprised as well as hopeful, but, honestly, he wasn't sure that would even be possible. Gaara was the kazekage after all, and he had many duties to take care of.

Gaara, however, nodded in agreement. "Yes. Lee chan will stay here for the duration of his pregnancy. I will have to go back to the Sand periodically to take care of things, but Kankuro and Temari are capable of taking care of most things in my absence. I'll be going back to the Sand in a few days to gather more of our things and get the nursery prepared."

Lee's voice spoke up softly, "But... Gaara sama..." He turned a saddened expression of disappointment on his lover. "I wanted to help set up the nursery... I wanted to do it together..."

Gaara's heart clenched up tight at the sight of that look, and his conviction wavered. But, he had wanted to get the nursery set up while Lee was away. He had a surprise in mind.

"Lee chan... It's just a nursery. I thought you would be happy to stay here with Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei. You can spend time alone with them. Catch up on things." he said softly, hoping to convince Lee that he didn't really want to go.

The young taijutsuist looked torn, chewing at his bottom lip as he lowered his gaze to his lap. "Yes, but... I will be here throughout my whole pregnancy. I will have plenty of time to visit with them."

Guy suddenly spoke up loudly, passion burning in his eyes. "Gaara, don't you understand?! It's tradition for a couple to plan out and set up the nursery together! It's an important, special thing for an expecting couple to do!"

Gaara glared weakly at Guy. When he put it that way, it made Gaara feel bad for planning on doing it alone... but it wasn't because he didn't want to do it with Lee. He just hadn't known this was such an important thing, to be honest... "I just don't want Lee chan making the trip there and back again." It wasn't entirely a lie. He hoped it would be enough to convince Guy that this was best so that Lee's teacher would be on his side for once.

That plan failed spectacularly.

"I'll carry Lee all the way there and all the way back!" Guy exclaimed with a bright smile, Lee perking up joyfully.

Kakashi, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Guy, the last time you carried me from the Sand to the Leaf I felt like I was dying. I was more hurt from the trip than I was from the battle." He shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be jostling Lee around like that..."

Guy waved off Kakashi's remark with a scoff. "Oh please, Kakashi. You were just a little motion sick. Besides, I'll be careful! I'm not going to risk hurting my Lee." he said firmly as he once again placed a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder.

Lee smiled brightly at his sensei. "Thank you so much, Guy sensei! You are the greatest!" he praised as he reached out to hug his father tightly.

Gaara pouted as he watched the two hug and blabber about how much fun their trip to the Sand together would be. Sighing, he finally gave up the truth, "I was going to surprise Lee chan by setting up the nursery in a way that I knew he would love."

Those words made the two pause, and they looked at Gaara curiously. Lee was the first to speak. "Really?" he asked softly before continuing with a bright smile. "What kind of surprise? How are you going to decorate it?"

Gaara just looked at his lover with a blank expression. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

Lee chuckled at that. "I suppose you are right." He then smiled lovingly at his husband. "I am sorry that I spoiled it, Gaara sama... I did not realize that you had something like that planned."

The kazekage just shook his head a little. "No, don't apologize. I hadn't realized you would feel so strongly about setting the nursery up together... I didn't know it was so important." He frowned softly as he realized how little he understood about what was expected of him throughout Lee's pregnancy. Honestly, that thought terrified him... Lee was only a month pregnant and he was already screwing up...

Lee could see the worry etching itself into Gaara's expression, could practically read his thoughts, and he gently reached out to pull Gaara into his arms. "Do not doubt yourself, Gaara sama." he said firmly as he gazed lovingly into jade eyes. "You are a wonderful husband, and you will be a fantastic father."

Gaara gazed back into those deep, ebony pools. "I'll try my best..." he said softly, still sounding unsure.

The taijutsuist just smiled comfortingly. "We do not have to do everything the way everyone else does. I will stay here while you go back to Sand and set up the nursery. I think that making it a surprise was a very sweet idea. I cannot wait to see it!"

Those words lifted some of the worry from his shoulders, and Gaara finally smiled softly at his lover. "I just want you to be happy... Are you sure you won't mind letting me do it alone..? I don't want you to regret it later..." he said as he gently lifted a hand to cup Lee's cheek.

"Of course not." he breathed softly as he leaned into Gaara's loving touch. His eyes fluttered almost shut as he gazed lovingly at his husband. "I have a loving, wonderful husband who would go out his way to do something sweet for me, and a baby on the way... I have nothing to regret. Not a single thing." he whispered as his eyes drifted shut, reveling in the touch and in the thought of how incredibly lucky he was.

For a countless time, Lee took his breath away with only a few words. Even the serene look on his face made Gaara's heart skip a beat. That Lee could look back on everything they had been through, on what Gaara had done to him the first times they met, on their worst fights, and not regret being with Gaara, not even a little, was almost too amazing for him to believe. Lee was truly a wonder.

"Lee chan... I love you so much..." he whispered quietly. It was the only thing he could say, the only way he could respond to such a statement.

Lee smiled lovingly, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked at his husband. "I love you too... More than you could even imagine." he whispered as he leaned in to capture Gaara's lips in a tender, slow kiss that had the two of them melting.

Meanwhile, Kakashi smiled warmly to himself as he cast his gaze aside to give them some small sense of privacy. In a whisper, he spoke to Guy, "Looks like I win this time, Guy."

Those words caught Guy by surprise and he looked at his husband curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I told you he would be good for Lee."

* * *

So, that's the conclusion to this chapter in Lee and Gaara's marriage. I know it's short, considering how long you had to wait for it, and I'm sorry for that... I have ideas to continue this story through Lee's pregnancy and on to the birth of their child. Would anyone be interested in a continuation of this? I have ideas for it, but I am going to work on some oneshots and song drabbles before I commit to it. I hope to see your thoughts in the comment section! Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
